For Those She Loves
by cmahorror
Summary: What will Patrick do when Robin returns to Port Charles - with Nikolas.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Subject #1265 update – Subject still under control, nightly sleep conditioning to reinforce suggestion. We will continue with this course of treatment." Dr. Liesel Obrecht smiled as she finished recording her notes.

Dr. Obrecht had begun this experiment 5 months ago and was surprised by the resistance the subject had shown. One moment he was still in love with his wife and certain if she came home they could work something out and the next he was following his programming and declaring his marriage done.

Their love and bond was stronger than she had expected but he was now towing the company line. It was surprising that such a dog could show such loyalty.

Smiling, she began sliding her notes into the subject's folder, right next to the picture of Patrick Drake.

"Subject #1297 update – Subject still under control, nightly sleep conditioning to reinforce suggestion. We will continue with this course of treatment."

This subject had surprised Dr. Obrecht. Obrecht thought that she would be far more resistant to the programming but in fact she seemed to be far more pliable than Dr. Drake. Her reaction had been better than expected. Samantha Morgan was definitely full of possibilities.

Poor Anna, she had lost her daughter and, if Obrecht played her cards right, she would also lose her granddaughter. This project was for the Cassadines but a little more work on Patrick and she would also get her revenge.

Chapter 1

"My dear Dr. Scorpio-Drake, oh I'm sorry, I believe it is just Scorpio now."

Robin glared at her captor. She knew that Helena loved torturing her any way she could and Robin endured it to keep Patrick and Emma safe. She was willing to let them think the worst of her if it meant that Helena would leave them alone to live their lives.

Robin knew she had two choices, rise to the bait or just ignore her. She leaned over her microscope and continued to study her slide.

"If you would leave me alone I would be able to accomplish what you want much faster."

"But I thought you would want an update on your loved ones back home."

Robin's head snapped up.

"Oh, I thought so. Jason has woken up after massive reconstructive surgery. Between the damage to his vocal cords when that intubation tube was ripped from his throat and the surgery, no one recognizes him. Not only that, but he has amnesia. Sorry little bird, he won't be coming to your rescue."

Robin sighed. At least he was alive and as long as Jason was alive there was still hope he would remember everything that had happened at the clinic.

"Dear Emma, still sad and missing you, but you know that. You should be grateful that you are allowed to still speak to her and show a little more gratitude."

Robin just shook her head. "Because of you I am not able to hold my little girl and make her feel better. She thinks I abandoned her for my work!"

"Now, now Dr. Scorpio – what you are doing is for her, to protect her and that dog of an ex-husband. Do you know he has already moved on with the widow Morgan?"

Robin looked confusedly at Helena. "Patrick and Sam? That doesn't even make sense. They're barely friends."

"Nevertheless, they have been working together to track down whoever convinced that Rafe boy to run Patrick's car off the road and that brought them together. They even took a trip together, to Amsterdam. Supposedly it was to follow a lead on the case but they did share a room…and a bed."

To say Robin was shocked would be an understatement. If he had turned back to Sabrina that would make sense, but Sam?

"Wait, you said they were following a lead on the accident? Are they…?" Robin didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Sorry dear Robin, but they think that Luke Spencer is behind the accident. He has been acting rather peculiar since his time in that insane asylum, but to think he would be smart enough to pull that off?" Helena laughed at the notion. "No one is coming to the rescue this time."

Robin was at her wits end. "I don't understand, the work you are having me do – I can think of at least a dozen other scientists who could do it and be here willingly. You don't need me!"

"Oh, but I do. My plans for you are more personal in nature and you are the only person for the job. For now, I shall leave you to your slides."

With that, Helena breezed back out of the lab, leaving an upset and very confused Robin to wonder what exactly Helena had planned for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This damn headache was getting worse and worse. For the past 3 hours he had been bordering on a migraine and he was at the tipping point. He was beginning to think it was stress induced. Patrick had heard Emma talking to Robin earlier and both of them had been crying. Emma had had a bad day at school and all she wanted was her Mommy to hold her and tell her everything was alright. Robin was crying because she wasn't there. He didn't get it – if Robin was so upset, why didn't she come home?

She certainly wasn't acting like she was a broken woman, unable to be a Mom when she was talking to Emma. No matter what she had told him, there was always this nagging doubt in the back of his head.

But these damn headaches… it was usually after he heard Robin's voice and then the headache would come. Definitely not neurological, stress induced.

He just needed some sleep. He'll take a couple of aspirin, get Emma to bed and get some sleep – everything will make more sense in the morning.

_

"This all Anna and Robert's fault. If they hadn't abandoned Robin when she was a child, she would not have abandoned Emma. I will take Emma and we will build a new family with Danny and Sam. Anna needs to stay away from Emma. She is too dangerous for Emma to be around."

These words played in a loop all night. Dr. Obrecht watched Patrick on the video screen, tossing and turning, lost in a nightmare. He kept saying Robin's name over and over. No matter what she did, Robin was still there haunting him.

It didn't matter. As long as those feelings stayed in the background and he continued doing what he was told, Liesel would have her revenge and Helena would be happy. She didn't want to work for that woman but she didn't have a choice. Very few people scared Dr. Obrecht but Helena Cassadine was one of them.

When the WSB had first approached her with the brainwashing plan, Liesel had been shocked to say the least. Why the hell did the WSB even care about Patrick Drake and Sam Morgan? In the long run it didn't matter – Victor, the head of the WSB, was extremely dangerous and well connected. He could destroy Liesel's life with a single word and she knew it.

Getting to Sam was easy – the woman lived alone with her son. Sure Dr. Clay had stayed over every once in a while but that problem had been solved with sudden appearance of Dr. Clay's dead wife. After that, the programming was begun.

Patrick was a little more difficult. Emma wasn't a baby; she could tell if she saw someone in the house that shouldn't be there. But the accident Victor had arranged provided the perfect opportunity to get Patrick's treatment started. A few hours alone in his office and suddenly Patrick was having all sorts of doubts about his wife. Exhaustion and grief just helped the process along.

Obrecht turned back to the screen and sipped from the cup of coffee she was holding. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you want Mother?" Britt Westbourne was frustrated. She and Nikolas were finally in a good place. She had moved back in to Wyndamere and her practice was stronger than ever.

"I only want to help you. I think it is time for Mother to assist you in securing your future with your Prince."

"And what do you propose I do?"

"It is quite simple Britta. You give him a child." She saw Britt's face light up and knew she had her. "I will do everything, you just have to get me a couple of things and I will do the rest."

Britt was confused. She loved Nikolas and wanted nothing more than to have a life with him but what her mother was suggesting was dangerous and could blow up in her face. But, they were sharing a bed and it wouldn't be that hard to get what her mother needed for the procedure. Nikolas still wasn't sure and this would guarantee her the future and stability she craved and needed.

In the end, Britt's fears won out as she turned to her mother. "When do you want to get started?"

Robin's day had been horrible. Poor Emma was so upset and all she wanted to do was hold her and tell it was going to be alright. But she couldn't do it. All she could do was assure Emma that she did love her and that she always would. It wasn't enough but it would have to do until Robin could escape Helena's clutches.

"Your dinner." The guard brought the tray in and Robin started eating. Chicken with asparagus and stuffing. At least she was being well fed. She ate without tasting.

After she finished her meal she took her meds on schedule. She had been able to maintain her protocol because they needed her healthy to continue her work. Suddenly Robin was very sleepy; she could barely keep her eyes open.

"I'll just lie down for a second." Robin said out loud to herself.

She was out before her head hit the pillow.

Helena walked into the room and instructed the guard to pick up Robin and bring her with them.

Robin never even stirred.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3 Months Later

"Nikolas, we need to talk." Britt was nervous but happy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nikolas looked at his girlfriend and smiled. They had been through a lot together and there was nothing she could say that would surprise him.

"Nothing, I least I hope you don't think it's wrong. Nikolas, I'm pregnant!"

"Really?" Nikolas looked at her and slowly started smiling. "I'm going to be a father again. That's great news!" He picked Britt her up and swung her around. "Sorry, got carried away there."

Nikolas put his hands on Britt's still smooth stomach. "I didn't upset you there, did I?" Britt giggled at him.

"How far along are you?"

"Almost 3 months. Are you sure your okay with this?"

"Okay? I'm ecstatic. This is a miracle."

Britt smiled and hugged Nikolas close. Maybe her mother was right, maybe this baby is exactly what she needed to do to get Nikolas to stay with her forever.

_

Robin's alarm went off. She was in middle of taking her nightly pills when Helena walked in.

"My dear Robin, how are you doing?"

It had been several months since she had seen Helena and she hadn't missed her one bit.

"What do you care?"

"Of course I care. You have to stay healthy for all my wonderful plans for you."

Robin's stomach twisted into knots. Every time Helena mentioned her "plans" for Robin she couldn't help but feel like her world would be ending soon.

"Now, you have been working very hard so I decided that you deserve a reward. I've brought you a visitor. Bring him in."

Robin was scared – surely Helena hadn't kidnapped Patrick?

The guards came in with the man, tied up and with a bag over his head. The guards pushed him into a chair and removed the bag.

Robin stood there in shock. "Nikolas?"

"Robin, are you okay?"

Helena glared at Nikolas. "She is fine. You know I take excellent care of my guests. Now, the guards will untie you and you two can play catch up." With a wave of her hands, the guards did her bidding and then they all left the room.

Robin ran over to Nikolas and hugged him. He responded in kind, holding her close and stroking her hair.

"Robin, please tell me what is going on? Patrick said you left him and Emma? He is telling everyone that you chose to move to Paris and start a new life without them."

Tears filled Robin's eyes as she shook her head. "It was all a lie. Victor and Helena arranged the accident that killed Patrick's son and they have people watching Patrick and Emma all the time. Either I do what they want or they will hurt them. I can't risk it so I'm going to do whatever they ask."

"Damn them! Robin I am so sorry. You have been through so much and now with Patrick and Sam…" Nikolas stopped suddenly, maybe Robin didn't know about them.

"I know they have been seeing each other. It's ok." She took Nikolas's hands in hers. "I signed the divorce papers and he has a right to move on but there is something you should know..."

The guards burst in and pulled them apart. They grabbed a struggling Nikolas and dragged him out the door. Helena came back in.

"You and my grandson will get more time together as long as you continue to do your work and behave. Also, please do not mention anything to him about Mr. Morgan. As far as Port Charles is concerned, his name is Jake Smith and he and your good friend Elizabeth Webber have started quite the romance. Let sleeping dogs lie."

Helena left and Robin kicked the stool. She was so damn angry, frustrated and confused. Why the hell did Helena drag Nikolas into this?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I don't get it Nikolas."

"What? If we are going to be stuck here together we might as well be able to have some fun."

"I just don't understand why Helena is doing this – why she is letting us spend time together outside of the lab?"

Nikolas laughed. They were allowed to go outside and take a walk as a reward for all of Robin's hard work and this time they even got to take a picnic lunch with them. Sitting by the electric fence wasn't the best view, but it did beat the lab.

Over the past 5 months, Helena had allowed Nikolas into the lab to spend time with his old friend. This little bit of contact with her old life had kept Robin sane along with her highly monitored calls to Emma. Nikolas had convinced Helena to also keep Robin up on what was going on with Emma through pictures and videos but all information about Patrick ceased. He was moving on with Sam and she had to accept that.

Nikolas watched his friend as she lay down on the blanket and watched the clouds roll by. "Robin, do you ever think about what you are going to do after you get out of here? I mean, besides getting home to Emma?"

"You mean with Patrick?" Robin had spent these last few months avoiding that very topic. "I don't know. He's with Sam now. Even if I can get out of here and let him know the truth, that I was protecting him and Emma, I don't know that it would make a difference. I just wonder sometimes if too much has happened for us to get past. Last time he thought I was dead but this time, he knows I am alive and has chosen to create a new life. I have to accept that."

Nikolas smiled and took Robin's hand in his. "Robin, he has a new life now but I have an idea that may help you reunite with Emma. My grandmother has always had an admiration for you. In fact, she has told me several times that she thinks you would be the perfect partner for a Cassadine. She mentioned something to me, a kind a bargain she wants to strike. This may sound crazy but she will let us head back to Port Charles if you agree to marry me."

"What!?"

"Well, it also has the added benefit of sticking it to your dad – she has never been his biggest fan."

Robin looked at Nikolas like he was crazy. "Come on, we tried that years ago with Jerry Jax and no one bought it. Why would anyone buy it now?"

Nikolas smiled at Robin. "I have had time to think about it since my grandmother brought this plan to me. The reality is that we do love each other, maybe not romantically but it is still love. We are both parents now and you and Emma would both be protected and safe."

"But are you willing to throw away your chance at happiness?"

"Robin, we could be happy together. We have known each other for over 20 years. I know Patrick is your true love and Emily was mine but maybe we can create something else. Not better, but different and good."

Robin was surprised when Nikolas took her hand and looked her straight in the eyes. "What do you say Robin Devane Scorpio Drake, will you marry me?"

Robin swallowed hard and thought. This was an insane proposition but suddenly Helena's talk of her plans for Robin made perfect sense. This was the plan all along; create an alliance between the Cassadines and the Scorpios. God, she hated that woman!

She looked at Nikolas and realized he was right, they weren't in love with each but they did love each other. Patrick was lost to her but this was her best shot at being able to finally be with her daughter for good.

"Yes, I will marry you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Britt looked around the hospital room. She had been a prisoner at this place for almost 6 months. She was nearing the end of her pregnancy and all she wanted was to get out of here and back home to Nikolas.

She didn't understand what had happened. Not long after she told Nikolas she was pregnant she was kidnapped from Wyndamere and brought here. She was given all the proper medical attention she needed to care for her pregnancy and her baby boy was thriving. She was still a week away from giving birth and she wanted Nikolas to find them and bring them home.

Helena Cassadine strode into the room and looked disdainfully at Britt. "We have scheduled your C-section for tomorrow. Soon the newest Cassadine will be born and take his rightful place with his father and brother in Port Charles."

"And what about me?"

"You – you are nothing. The only reason you are being allowed to live is because your mother begged for it. You will stay here as a doctor but you will never see Nikolas again."

"But what about my baby?" Britt would never abandon her child.

"Oh my dear, this isn't your baby. This child is no more yours than Ben, I'm sorry, Rocco's was. No, this child is special, the uniting of two very strong, intelligent and special families."

Britt began crying. "No, my mother would never…"

"She most certainly would and she did. See you in the morning Dr. Westbourne."

Britt collapsed on the bed crying. It couldn't be true – not again. She was crying so hard that she almost didn't notice when her water broke.

_

"Push!"

Britt had been in labor for 18 hours and was finally dilated to 10 centimeters. It had been grueling and they refused to give her any painkillers. She pushed with all her might. She was exhausted but she knew she had to keep going – he was almost here.

"Here's the head. Keep pushing...you are doing great!" The doctor was encouraging Britt as best she could. "Here are the shoulders, he's here!" The baby's wail filled the room. The nurses grabbed him, cleaned him up and wrapped him up in a blue blanket.

Britt barely had time to think as she watched one of the nurse's take him out of the room.

"Where is my baby? No, bring him to me." Britt cried as she watched the child she had just carried for almost 9 months disappear from sight.

_

Helena held the baby boy in her arms and walked into the nursery she had set up. As she laid him down in the waiting bassinet, she heard footsteps behind her and smiled.

"Come here and see your son."

Nikolas walked over and smiled down at his baby boy.

"Look at him Grandmother. He is perfect. That's my nose, but the rest," he said smiling and gently rubbing his son's dark brown hair," is your Mommy."

He smiled at his grandmother. "He looks just like Robin."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Patrick and Sam were sitting on the couch when the phone rang.

"Hello." Patrick paused as Anna's voice came on the line.

"Patrick, we really need to talk. I know you think you are doing what is best for Emma but…"

Patrick interrupted Anna, "She is my daughter Anna. Now that Robin is gone, she is counting on me to keep Emma safe. Thanks to your past, my ex-wife and my daughter have both been subjected to numerous threats. Robin has been kidnapped how many times because of your work with the WSB? It finally drove her over the edge and now my daughter only gets to speak to her mother once in a while on the phone. For now, I need you to respect my decision and stay away from Emma. Good night."

Sam was shocked at the tense way Patrick spoke to Anna. They had always had a good relationship, even after Robin left. What was going on?

Patrick looked at Sam. "What?"

"I'm just surprised – I know you said you wanted to limit Emma's time with Anna after everything with Victor Cassadine and the WSB but you are completely shutting her out now?"

"Look, I am not going to apologize for keeping my daughter safe. Faison, Obrecht, Cassadine – they are a part of Robin's life because of Anna and Robert. I'll be damned if I let my daughter be used as a pawn the way my wife was. I am done."

"Okay, I get it. I certainly limit Danny's time with Julian because of his 'work' but I still allow him a little time with him."

"Well that is the choice you made for your child. Please respect the choice I am making for mine."

Sam got quiet. Patrick had almost spat the words at her.

"You know, I am getting tired. How about we call it a night?"

"Sam look…"

"No, I get it and it's ok. I just need to get home. Molly and TJ are babysitting and they both have class in the morning. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Patrick walked her to the door and kissed her good night. Locking the door he walked back to the couch and sat down. His head was starting to throb again. The headaches seemed to be happening more and more frequently but only when he was thinking of Robin, which seemed to be all the time anymore.

Why couldn't he just let her go? Sam was great and they had fun together but she didn't make him feel the same way Robin did.

He stood up and walked over to the mantle. For Emma's sake, he kept their wedding picture up. He picked up the picture and ran his finger over Robin's face. The tears came without warning. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt the teardrops on his arm.

All of sudden there was pain, blinding pain. Grabbing the phone he dialed 911. He managed to get out his name and address before everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anna came and sat by her ex-son-in-law's bedside. She and Noah had been taking turns bringing Emma in to see Patrick for the 2 weeks since he had collapsed and fallen into a coma but today she was alone.

Anna had been beating herself up ever since she discovered what was going on. She should have seen it damn it! She used to be a spy, she should have seen the signs of brainwashing in Patrick and Sam. If she had been paying a bit more attention to what was going on maybe Patrick wouldn't be lying in a coma right now. It had been Obrecht, it had to be.

Anna had been in shock when she had received the call from General Hospital to come and collect her granddaughter after Patrick's collapse. Noah had rushed back to Port Charles in record time and after reviewing the scans he had discovered evidence of brainwashing and immediately notified Anna. Noah was now spending almost all his time working on reversing Patrick's coma.

"Anna, it's time to let Robin know what is getting on." Anna didn't hear Noah come in the room. "I need her help to fix this."

"Don't you think I have tried to reach her? Emma has gotten a few text messages but other than that we haven't heard from her since Patrick collapsed."

"Don't you think that is a little strange? Does Robin have any idea what is going on?"

"No, she just knows Patrick is sick and Emma is staying with me. She doesn't know the specifics."

"Mom?" Anna turned to see her daughter standing at the door.

Robin walked into the room and stared at her ex-husband with tears in her eyes. "Patrick?" She looked at her mom. "Why didn't you tell me how bad it is?"

Noah felt hope for the first time in two weeks. Anna jumped up and hugged her baby girl. "Oh my God, you're back!"

"What happened to Patrick?"

Noah spoke up. "I'll get you the scans. It appears that there is damage to the pre-frontal cortex. I believe this is the result of an attempt to brainwash Patrick."

"Who would want to do that to Patrick?"

Anna answered. "Best guess, Obrecht. He was being conditioned so he would divorce you and keep Emma away from me. Her revenge against me."

Robin quickly remembered her cover story. "Yes, it was Obrecht. She was working with Victor Cassadine and arranged the accident that killed Patrick's son." She just stared at Patrick, tears falling down her face. "They did it to keep me in line. After she killed Victor, her guards showed me a video feed to our house – I was given a script and told what to say when Patrick called. I was so scared that they would hurt you or Emma or Patrick, I did whatever they said."

Anna shook her head. Obrecht had disappeared over 6 months ago along with her daughter. Rumor had it that Britt had been pregnant with Nikolas Cassadine's child when she left.

"How did you escape?"

"Nikolas found me."

"Nikolas?" Anna was confused. "He went away right after Britt left. He sent Spencer to boarding school and said he needed some time away from Port Charles."

"He apparently figured out what Victor had planned and tracked me down. He said he wanted one of us to have a happy ending. But he was captured and we have spent the last 6 months in captivity together. We were finally able to escape a couple of weeks ago and just made it home."

"How did you know to come here?" Noah asked. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was just not right here.

"Nikolas had called and talked to Lulu and she told us about Patrick's collapse. I thought Emma might be here with her dad so…"

"We made this our first stop. Plus, I thought my brilliant & beautiful fiancée might be of help when I learned of Patrick's situation." Nikolas stepped in behind Robin and put his arms around her, smiling the whole time.

Anna looked at Robin in shock. "I'm sorry, fiancée? Robin, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Anna pulled Robin away from Nikolas and into the hallway, leaving Nikolas alone with a very angry looking Noah.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin pulled loose from Anna's grip once they got out of the room. "How soon can I see Patrick's scans and blood work?"

"I will have those brought straight up but first, you and I need to talk. You have just told me that you have been held hostage by Obrecht and her guards for almost a year and Nikolas was there with you for the past six months and now you two are getting married. It's a little much to take in at once."

Anna shook her head and took a breath. "Obrecht being behind your disappearance really isn't all that surprising but this sudden engagement to Nikolas, Robin, I do not get it." Anna took a moment to think about how she wanted to put this. "I understand that he has been by your side and that he helped you escape and I get that you are grateful for all that, but Robin you don't have to marry him."

"It's not like that. Mom, Patrick divorced me. He has moved on with Sam and I wish them nothing but happiness. Nikolas and I were together, just the two of us for a long time and somewhere during that time," Robin turned away from her mom for a moment "we fell in love."

Robin turned back around. She just couldn't look her mother in the eyes and tell that big a lie. "Patrick is the love of my life, just like Emily will always be the love of Nikolas's life. But that was a different time and I think that too much has happened for Patrick and I to try again. There is just too much pain, hurt, mistrust and resentment between us to rebuild our marriage."

Robin could see the confusion evident on Anna's face.

"How can I make you understand? Patrick and I are like you and Dad – we love each other and our daughter but we just can't be together. Nikolas is my Duke. I love him and he loves me. He would do anything for me and Emma. Please be happy for me. I need you to be happy for me."

Anna wasn't sure she believed a word her daughter just said but decided to let the matter drop for now. The important thing was that Robin was home and out of danger. Now Robin just needed to help Patrick recover from his coma and they would deal with this after he woke up.

She took Robin's hand in hers. Lovingly, she brushed a lock of hair behind Robin's ear and smiled at her daughter. "Of course I am. I was just surprised. The important thing is you came home to us. The rest will sort itself out."

Anna and Robin walked back into the room. "Noah, please update my daughter on her husband's, sorry ex-husband's condition. We need to get started on Patrick's cure."

And then, Anna thought, we can get Robin and Patrick back where they belong – together.

"Noah, I think I have the proper combination."

"Really?"

"Yes - I'll put together the protocol and we can get started immediately." Robin was thrilled. All she wanted was the chance to give Emma back her dad. For the first time in years there was real possibility that Emma could have both her parents in her life for longer than a couple of months.

The past week had been difficult but ultimately rewarding. Anna and Robin had sat down with Emma and explained that her Mommy had been forced to stay away from her by the bad people again. Robin explained that Uncle Nikolas had brought her home and Nikolas promised not to let anyone take her away again.

Her reunion with her daughter was amazing. Emma was allowed to come to the lab with Robin so they could spend time together while Robin "fixed" Daddy. It hardly made up for all the time they had lost but it was a start.

The hardest part came after Spencer came home. Nikolas and Robin had sat them down and explained that they had decided to get married. Emma was upset at first but Robin assured her that Mommy and Daddy would always love her and each other but they could not live together anymore. Plus, they would be moving into Wyndamere, a place Emma adored. It also helped that Emma loved her Uncle Nikolas so she was already comfortable with him. Spencer was just thrilled that Aunt Robin was going to be his new mom.

But there was another issue to be dealt with. Anna told Robin that she was certain that Patrick's decision to divorce her and date Sam was a result of the brainwashing. The reason he had reacted so horribly to it was that the love he felt for Robin was at war with his programming. A thorough search after Patrick's collapse of Sam's penthouse and the Drake house had yielded a wide array of cameras, microphones and various recordings used to program Sam and Patrick. Sam had already been deprogrammed and had been able to rekindle her romance with Silas Clay.

Anna had hoped that this information would change her daughter's mind about marrying Nikolas. Unfortunately, Robin remained resolute in her decision. In less than two months she would become Dr. Robin Scorpio-Cassadine.

Robin took the protocol that should repair the damage to Patrick's pre-frontal cortex and bring him out of his coma to Patrick's room. With Noah by her side, Robin administered the protocol and then sat by his bed and waited for it to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nikolas watched Emma and Spencer playing in the front yard at Wyndamere. This is what it was all about – creating the family that should have always been his. In a few days their son would be here and then he and Robin would raise all three children together.

He had already set everything in motion for the wedding. He hired a wedding planner to create Robin's dream wedding. All three children would be a part of the ceremony. Emma will be Robin's Maid of Honor, Spencer best man and their baby boy will be the ring bearer. Robin had only been thinking about the wedding for a few weeks. He had been planning it for almost a year.

When Liz dumped him again for Ric, Nikolas had an epiphany. It was time to finally embrace his Cassadine side. Being the nice guy was getting him nowhere. When he stumbled upon Victor's plans for Robin he realized he could finally have the one woman he had always wanted. The feelings for Robin had always been there but he had buried them deep inside after she had chosen Jason over him. He had convinced himself that there was no way they could ever be together, especially after she fell in love with Patrick Drake, but Victor had shown him a way.

The plan was simple enough. First he had to separate her from Patrick. Victor had Jason so Nikolas considered it ironic that the man he lost Robin to all those years ago would help him get her now. After that he used Obrecht to brainwash Patrick into turning his back on Robin and divorcing her.

He worried that his plan would be ruined when Victor was killed by Obrecht but his beautiful Robin had managed to not only resuscitate Jason but also his grandmother, Helena, who was more than happy to help him with his plan. She even came up an addition to the plan - him and Robin having a baby. It was Helena's idea for him to romance Britt again and create a viable surrogate to carry the baby. No one would be surprised, she had done it before to his sister and Robin had been held by Obrecht for years. Who knows what she might have done to Robin during that time, maybe steal an egg or two?

Convincing Robin to marry him was relatively easy. After all, he was a fellow hostage who wanted to get out desperately and wanted nothing more than to get home to his son and help his good friend get home to her daughter. For her daughter, Robin would do anything and why wouldn't she trust him? In all the years they had known each other he had never given her any reason to doubt him.

Patrick's coma was the only wrinkle in the plan. Robin refused to get married until Patrick woke up and she could tell him face to face about them. She felt she owed it to him. Being the understanding man he was, Nikolas encouraged her to do whatever she had to do and he would wait for her. After all, she was worth it.

He had waited 20 years, what was a couple of months more?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Robin?"

Robin shook awake at Patrick's voice. She had fallen asleep holding his hand waiting for the protocol to take effect.

"Patrick, you're awake!" Robin happily pushed the call button and started gently running her hands up and down Patrick's cheek. "I have missed looking into those big, beautiful brown eyes."

"Right back at you." Patrick couldn't believe she was here. Memories of them, all they had been through together through the years washed over him. The epidemic, April, Robin being shot, Emma, the explosion, her leaving, that last call…the last call! "Robin, when did you get here?"

"A week ago. It's a long story but you need to know that I didn't want to leave you and Emma." Robin took her hands off his face and held his hands. "You were being watched and someone threatened to hurt you and Emma if I didn't do as I was told." Patrick could see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm confused, if that's true – how are you here now?" Patrick's head was swimming.

"I found her and brought her home to her daughter." Nikolas walked into the room and smiled at Robin. "I'm so happy to see you're awake. But I didn't have any doubts once Robin was on the case."

Patrick didn't like the way that Nikolas was looking at Robin – it was almost like owned her.

"Nikolas, if you don't mind I would like a little time alone with my wife."

"You mean your ex-wife Drake – you divorced her, remember." Patrick winced while Robin glared at Nikolas. "Ok, I'm going. Robin, the kids and I will see you at home in a little bit."

After letting the last comment sink in for a moment, Nikolas turned and left the room.

Shaking, Robin put her head in her hands. This is not how she wanted him to find out.  
"Robin, look at me." Robin slowly raised her head to look at Patrick. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"We can talk about this later. Right now we need a CT and blood work. I'm going to let Noah know you're awake." Robin ran out of the room before he could say anything else.

_

"Hey Sport – nice of you to join us." Noah walked into his oldest son's hospital room and put on a cheerful face. He knew Patrick was confused about what was going on and he wanted to put as positive a spin on it as possible.

"Dad, I need answers now! Where's Robin? Where's Emma? What the hell is going on?" Patrick had been patient through the CT and the blood work but now he wanted answers.

"Calm down. They are both safe and together. I'm going to explain what is going on with you right now."

Patrick just nodded his head. They were okay – that is all he needed to know at the moment.

"What do you remember?"

"I was at home and I had a bad headache. I was looking at mine and Robin's wedding picture and then there was just pain."

"Ok, had you had a lot of these headaches?" Patrick nodded. "Was there a trigger?"

"Strange as it seems, they seemed to happen whenever I thought about Robin."

"Actually that makes perfect sense." Noah decided the best way to deal with Patrick was to give it to him straight. "Someone has been brainwashing you Patrick. They were conditioning you to turn against Robin and Anna. We think that your deep rooted feelings were battling the programming which resulted in your collapse."

"Robin came up with the protocol to repair the damage to the pre-frontal cortex and it is working. We'll need to continue the protocol for 2 weeks and we'll do a follow up CT next week and then another CT before you can be released, along with daily blood work."

"Tell me how you have felt over the past 6 months. Not physically but emotionally."

"I don't know I've just been all over. I mean part of the time I just hated Robin and Anna and I never wanted to see them or talk to them again. But I love Robin and at night I dreamed of her leaving and me trying to get to her but she was always just out of reach. And Anna, I have always wanted her to be a part of Emma's life but…"

Noah interrupted "But you had this strange feeling that she would put Emma in danger and you needed to keep Emma away from her. That was all the conditioning."

"Robin said that she was being held against her will – that Emma and I were being threatened."

"Yes, Obrecht was working with Victor Cassadine to control Robin. They were responsible for the accident that killed Gabriel. They wouldn't let Robin leave to be with you when he died and used your time here at the hospital to begin the brainwashing. Obrecht had Robin constantly under guard after the clinic explosion and even told Robin exactly what she needed to say when you called her. Robin has just been a pawn in their game."

"Oh God, Dad, I should have known something was wrong. I should have paid more attention. She was so nervous and upset but I just thought it was because she couldn't save Jason. Not only didn't I pick up on it, I served her with divorce papers." Tears filled Patrick's eyes and flowed freely down his face. "What have I done?"

Noah shook his head. Unfortunately, this wasn't going to get any easier for Patrick. "Son, look you weren't in complete control of your actions. Sam and you were programmed to become a couple. They used your weakened emotional state following your son's death to manipulate you into doing their bidding. Now all we can do is repair the damage and then you can begin to rebuild your life."

"And Robin?" Noah turned away from Patrick. "Dad, what aren't you telling me?"

"You know, this is a conversation you need to have with Robin."

"But…"

"Son, I can't give you the answers you are looking for. Please, talk to Robin. But just for the record, I'm on your side. I want you to get your family back."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Robin relaxed on the couch while she watched Emma and Spencer playing cards by the fireplace. Now that Patrick was awake and recovering she could relax a little bit. Tomorrow she and Emma were going to go visit Patrick and then she would have to tell him about her and Nikolas. Helena was still keeping an eye on everything and, now that Patrick was awake, she had given them a deadline for the wedding. Robin and Nikolas were to be married in 6 weeks or Patrick would be killed.

Nikolas came into the living room and sat down next to Robin. She stiffened up a bit so he put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I know I shouldn't have said anything today and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Robin stood up and motioned for Nikolas to follow her into the entry way. Closing the door she looked at him.

"I agreed to this and I do want to make this marriage work. We agreed to have a real marriage," Nikolas smiled at her and took her hands in his, "and I will do what it takes to make it a success but I will not rub it in Patrick's face. Sam is back with Silas and Patrick is alone now. All I am asking you to do is please show him some respect, if for no other reason than he is Emma's father. Okay?"

Nikolas smiled and nodded his head. "I'm sorry – I just get so upset when I think of how he treated you." Robin started to object but Nikolas stopped her. "Not just the divorce but all that came before. You are a truly amazing woman and I will spend the rest of my life treating you the way you deserve. I am committing myself to you Robin and I want to be a real husband and create a real life with you."

"I know and I appreciate all you are willing to do for me. Just go easy on Patrick."

Robin tilted her head up and gave Nikolas a kiss. There was none of the fire and passion she felt with Patrick but it was nice and gentle. Nikolas pulled her closer and continued the kiss, running his hands through her hair.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

Robin went to door and was shocked to find a car seat there with a 3 week old baby in it.

* * *

Nikolas read the letter to her twice.

"How is this possible Nikolas? How could this be our child? We have never…"

"I know Robin but you were being held captive for the last 3 years of your life. Are you telling me that there is no chance that you could have undergone any kind of procedure and just not remember?"

"No, there are definitely holes in my memory so I guess it is possible but you…"

"Well I was sleeping with Britt and it's not like she hasn't done something like this before. Between Britt, Obrecht, Helena and my Uncle Victor anything is possible."

"We need to get him to GH so we can get him checked out and get a DNA test."

"Do you really need one Robin? I mean, look at him – he looks just like you."

Robin was sitting on her bed holding the sleeping baby. Looking at him Robin couldn't deny that this little boy did share a lot of her features and she did feel an instant connection to him. But she wanted definitive proof. It would hurt too much to get attached and then lose him.

"Ok, I am already heading to GH tomorrow. We'll go there and get a DNA test then you can watch him while Emma and I check on Patrick. Hopefully the primary donor to the hospital can get the tests pushed through quickly."

"If you want to do the DNA test you can, but I know just by looking at him that this is our son so I am going to just trust my instincts. I will push through the test on you though." Nikolas watched them. "You know, I still have a crib and changing table from when Ben was living here and the diaper bag is full of enough supplies for tonight. I'll have the staff bring them up from storage while we get Emma and Spencer ready for bed."

"The kids – what will we tell Emma and Spencer?"

Nikolas sat down next to her on the bed and put his arms around her.

"We'll just say we're adopting him and leave it at that." He smiled at her and then at the little boy lying in her arms. "Look at him Robin, he's a sign. Don't you think he's a perfect addition to our new family?" He pulled them both closer. "He's the perfect way to start our new life together."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Patrick sat in his bed staring at the door, waiting for Robin and Emma to get there. Robin had promised to bring Emma in first thing so she could see that her Daddy was doing better. He turned on the TV and was flipping through the channels, not really watching anything when he heard the best sound in the world coming from the doorway.

"Daddy!" Emma ran to the bed and jumped up to hug Patrick. "Mommy told me you woke up!"

"That's right baby girl, Mommy woke me up." Patrick smiled warmly at Robin.

"I'll leave you two to get caught up and I am going to going over your test results with Grandpa Noah."

"Robin wait – I was hoping we could talk for a few minutes first."

Noah came in the door at that moment. Patrick had asked him to keep an eye on the door and then to come and take Emma for a few minutes so he could talk to Robin. "Emma, I have some coloring books and crayons in my office. I thought we could go down and color a picture for Daddy while he and Mommy talk."

"Can I Mommy, please?" Robin nodded her assent after giving Patrick a dirty look. Emma happily grabbed her Grandpa's hand and ran out the door with him.

"Dirty pool Drake."

"We need to talk. I have some major groveling to do." Robin was close enough to the bed that Patrick was able to grab her right hand and pull her close to the bed. "I was a major jerk. I threw away everything we had and was so caught up in my own feelings that I couldn't see what was right in front of me. I could blame it on the brainwashing but the truth is that I was so hurt and angry I refused to trust my instincts. Somewhere deep inside I knew something was wrong and I ignored it."

"Patrick…" Robin tried to stop him but Patrick wouldn't let her.

"No Robin, I have to say this. After all we have been through, all I have done to hurt you, I should have shown more patience and understanding about your decision to help Jason. I knew you really didn't have a choice but I still used it as an excuse to give up on us. I forgot our deal – walking out is acceptable, giving up isn't. What I did is unforgivable and yet I am asking you, no I am begging you to please forgive me. I want us to start over again, a new start for you, me and Emma to be a family again. You don't have to answer me today – just promise me you'll think about it. Please, just think about it?"

Tears filled Robin's eyes. As much as she still loved him and wanted it too, the future he wanted just wasn't possible anymore.

"Patrick, I know you are sorry for what happened and I am too. Maybe if I had told Victor no or had found a way to sneak a message to you or my mom this would have never happened. But it did. It did and you asked for a divorce and started seeing another woman." Patrick looked distraught at the mention of his dating Sam. Robin looked at him. "I understand why it happened but it doesn't change the fact that it happened."

"The truth is that I think we are past the point of a new start. Too much has happened for us to be able to start again. I will always love you but I have decided to start over again with someone else."

"Nikolas."

"Yes – he figured out where I was and attempted to rescue me. When he didn't succeed he was held with me and we spent a lot of time together, really getting to know each other again. Turns out we are far more compatible than we ever knew. We survived together and worked together to escape. He and I well," Robin stumbled over the words, "Patrick, I love him."

Patrick winced at her statement but also noticed that she didn't say that she had fallen in love with Nikolas. "Robin, I know we can work this out."

Robin steeled herself. He had no idea how had hard this was for her to do. "There is nothing to work out. Nikolas and I are getting married."

"What! Robin this is crazy."

"No Patrick, this is actually one of the sanest things I have done in a long time."

"When?"

Robin paused before speaking. "Six weeks." She turned away from Patrick. "Emma is so excited. She is going to be my maid of honor and she loves Wyndamere." She turned back to him. "Since we live in the same town, I'm sure we can come up with a custody agreement that works for both of us."

Patrick was in shock. There was not a hint of excitement in her voice, more like resignation. Something was very wrong with the whole situation but he decided not to press it at this point in time.

"Okay. We can talk about this after I get out of here." He stared her straight in the eyes. One look from Patrick affected her more than a day with Nikolas ever would. His next words stabbed at her heart. "All I want for you is to be happy Robin. That is all I have ever wanted for you. I hope you know that."

"I know." Robin sighed. She had one more bomb to drop and it was bigger than the wedding. "There is something else you need to know. Apparently, either during my first kidnapping or this latest one, a, um, procedure was done on me."

Panic filled Patrick's eyes. "Oh my God, Robin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She knew that this would be hard for him to hear, so she just spit it out. "They took some of my eggs. The Cassadines felt that I was a good match for their gene pool."

Realization slowly dawned on Patrick. "Robin, what are you saying?"

"Hey Robs, this little guy was missing his mommy." Nikolas walked into the room with a crying baby boy in his arms. Smirking at Patrick, he handed the baby to Robin. "Did Robin tell you the good news – we have a son!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Robin fed her baby boy as Patrick sat there watching. Nikolas had to go to a board meeting so he left as soon as he handed the baby off to Robin.

"How long have you known?"

"He was left at Wyndamere last night. There was a note left with him explaining that Obrecht implanted Britt with the embryo and she carried him to term. I did a DNA test as soon as we got here today and confirmed it."

Patrick had to ask, "Is that why you're getting married?"

"No, we made that decision before we even got back to Port Charles."

Patrick's frustration finally took hold. "Robin, do you hear yourself? You are talking about this like it is a business merger not a marriage. I ignored my feelings before but not this time. There is something else going on here Robin and I need you to tell me what it is so I can help get you out of it."

Robin looked at him and was about to say something when the baby let out a cry.

"Oh, sweetie, it's ok. Mommy's here."

Patrick decided to drop it. He had six weeks to get to the bottom of this and stop the wedding. "Have you decided on a name?"

"Mal - Malcolm Sean Cassadine."

"After your Uncle Mac and Sean Donnelly. Have you told your family the news yet?"

"Yes, they were very understanding for the most part. They want us to wait but we just don't see the point."

"So your dad is okay with this?" Robert's longstanding hatred for all Cassadine's, including Nikolas, was not a secret.

"I haven't been able to get in touch with him yet. I know he won't be thrilled but I hope he can put aside his feelings for Nikolas and just concentrate on his grandchildren."

She was pacing back and forth across the room and Patrick wasn't sure if it was to calm Mal or herself. Patrick started to say something else but Emma and Noah came through the door.

"Daddy, did you hear? Mommy is marrying Uncle Nikolas and I have a new baby brother!" Emma was so much like her mom, able to adjust to changes in her life with an understanding he wished he had.

Robin headed for the door. "Speaking of, I'm going to take him down to the daycare and check on those test results. Emma, I'll see you in a little bit. Be good for Daddy, ok?"

Emma smiled and nodded happily at Robin. "Can I kiss Mal goodbye?"

Robin laughed and leaned over with the baby. "Of course you can sweetie." Emma kissed her baby brother goodbye and then climbed back on Patrick's bed to show her Daddy the picture she colored for him.

He held back the tears as he watched Robin and her son walk out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Good news son, you are being released!" Noah walked in to Patrick's room with his discharge papers. It had been a very long two weeks and Noah was as anxious to get Patrick out of there as his son was. There were plans that needed to be made if they were going to stop Robin's wedding to Nikolas.

"About damn time. Where's Robin?"

"Dress fitting." Noah didn't need to say anything else. Both men knew that Nikolas had been trying to keep Robin busy with wedding plans or the baby as a way of keeping her away from Patrick. She monitored the administration of his protocol and discussed the results with him but other than that, he had barely seen her.

Sure, she brought Emma to the hospital to see him but never stayed in the room. It was almost like she was afraid to see him.

Stuck in his bed, Patrick had had a lot of time to go over what Robin had told him. Something was very off about this sudden marriage to Nikolas and Patrick had spent two weeks resting, gaining strength and gathering reinforcements so he could stop this wedding as soon as he left the hospital. Anna, Mac and Noah had agreed to help him. They all loved Robin too much to watch her marry the wrong man.

Then there was Mal. Patrick had been able to see him a couple of times when Robin was dropping off Emma, had even held him once, and he had to agree that there was no doubt Mal was Robin's son. The baby boy had thick dark brown hair and beautiful chocolate eyes, just like his mother. Mal reminded him of Emma when she was a baby. Patrick had instantly taken to Mal, it wasn't his fault Nikolas was his father. Luckily for Mal, Patrick didn't see a bit of Nikolas in the kid.

"So, any word on Robert?" Noah shook his head. Anna was working on getting Robert back to town. So far she had not had any luck but she really felt she was getting closer to tracking him down. Robert would be a strong ally in the fight, not just because of his espionage background but also because he was not going to allow his daughter to marry any Cassadine, even one that was related, be it tangentially, to his friend Luke.

"Damn it! She needs to find him. We only have 4 weeks left to come up with a way to stop this wedding." Patrick got out of the bed and began getting dressed.

"I know son." Noah looked at Patrick. "If I have to, I will kidnap her from the damn wedding to stop it."

"I appreciate the thought but the last thing Robin needs is to be kidnapped again Dad. We'll figure something out before the wedding day." Patrick grabbed his discharge papers and signed them. "I'm going home. Anna and Mac are waiting there for me."

Anna and Mac were involved in the wedding plans and had been keeping Patrick up to date on what was going on and where Robin and, more importantly, Nikolas, would be. This information would be vital over the next four weeks. Patrick needed to get Robin alone for more than a couple of minutes to get the truth out of her. Knowing when she would be alone and where she would be allowed him to work with Mac and Anna to do that.

By both Mac and Anna's accounts, Robin was definitely not a happy bride to be. In fact, she was decidedly uninterested in any aspect of the wedding that didn't involve the kids. She was thrilled to take Emma to get her maid of honor dress but picked almost the first thing she had grabbed off the rack for her wedding dress. She let Nikolas decide on the theme, colors, basically anything to do with the actual ceremony and party. She insisted on family only at the wedding, keeping it very small. No matter what she said, her heart was not in this.

Patrick had a theory that the only reason that Robin was going through with this marriage was because someone was threatening him and Emma. It was Jerry Jax all over again. Knowing Robin, she would rather be miserable for the rest of her life than risk Emma or him being hurt. She had admitted she still loved him and he could see that she still wanted to be with him every time he saw her. No matter what she claimed, they weren't over – not by a long shot.

But right now it was just a theory. He had no proof and no way of knowing who was pulling the strings. That was why he needed to get her alone because, one way or another, he was going to find out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

3 weeks before the wedding

Robin was exhausted. Helena had visited her a few days prior and warned her that she needed to start behaving like a happy bride to be or there would be consequences. Robin had dutifully turned up the happiness and dove into the wedding plans, including finding a new dress. Helena thought that the other one was not worthy of a future princess. Between wedding plans and a new baby, she barely had time to think.

Now she had a new wedding dress – one coincidentally called Fairy Tale Princess. It was beautiful but to Robin it was just a dress. Her true wedding dress, the one she hoped one day her daughter or granddaughter might wear was the one from her wedding to Patrick. That was the dress she wore marrying her true love. She may spend the rest of her days as Nikolas's wife but in her heart she would always be Patrick's.

She had been avoiding him like the plague since he left the hospital. She had been lying to herself and him when she said they were too far gone to go back and start again. The truth was all she wanted was to take Emma and Mal and rebuild their life. Day after day she hoped that something would happen to end this engagement but she knew it wasn't going to happen. Helena made it clear that she had put safeguards in place so if something happened to her Robin would not back out of the marriage. Helena was not working alone and her partner would be keeping an eye on the situation. If Robin even attempted to end things with Nikolas, Patrick would die.

Robin decided not to worry today. Her mom had called and offered to take the children for the day so Robin could have a break. Her mom had planned a spa day for her at a new retreat just outside of the city and it was just what the doctor ordered. She had already had a facial and a mani/pedi. Now she was in the room waiting for her massage. Lying on her stomach, naked under the towel, she felt more relaxed than she had in years.

She heard the door open and music started playing. Soft instrumental jazz filled the room and then the masseuses hands softly touched her shoulders and began working on her tight muscles. She felt her muscles relaxing under the firm yet gentle fingers. There was something almost familiar about the hands touching her. She sat up suddenly.

"Patrick!"

"So you do still remember what it feels like when I touch you? I was afraid you had forgotten."

"What are you doing here?" She looked around the room frantically for cameras. He caught on to what she was doing.

"This room is clean – no cameras or bugs. Your mom made sure. She wanted to guarantee we had complete privacy." Robin sat up, securing the towel around her naked body. He smiled at her sudden modesty. "Robin, it's nothing I haven't seen before. After all, we were married."

"Well, we're not now. Your choice, remember?" He winced at her words. He knew that she was caught off guard and getting very defensive.

"I know and I have already told you I am sorry and how much I regret what I did. But that is not why I am here today. I'm here so you can finally tell me what is really going on and what we can do to get you out of this mess you are in."

Robin looked at him and shook her head. Of course he didn't believe that she wanted to marry Nikolas, he knew her too well. Unfortunately it didn't matter. She had to go through with this wedding. She would rather live without him than see him dead. "I really don't know what you are talking about. I already told you that I love Nikolas and I am marrying him. End of story."

"Come on Robin, who do you think you are talking to? I am not some stranger off the street, I know you better than anyone. You are a terrible liar and I know you are lying to me right now." He was in her face now, as close as he could get without actually touching her.

She swallowed and tried to stay in control of herself. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do."

He gently rubbed his hand up and down her arm. She couldn't help but let out a sigh. Patrick smiled. "And maybe I know you better than you know yourself. Does he make you feel like that when he touches you?" He stared into her eyes, daring her to tell him the truth. And she did.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

She looked away from him, almost embarrassed. "We're waiting for our wedding night."

Patrick felt a great relief wash over him. They weren't sharing a bed, at least not yet. He couldn't stop himself. He grabbed her and kissed her. She responded immediately, instinctively. It was like no time had passed between the last time they had made love and this moment. She knew she shouldn't do this, she would regret it later but right now she needed him. She needed to be with him one last time.

Robin reached between them and removed her towel. Kissing her hungrily, Patrick laid her down on the massage table. They would talk later.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Damn it!" Patrick slammed the door as he came in the house. He had been so close to getting her and then she pulled away.

Flashback

"I have to go." Robin got up a few minutes after they finished making love and started getting dressed.

"What do you mean you have to go? Robin, we need to talk. We need to figure what to do to bring you, Emma and Mal home." Patrick couldn't believe she would still marry Nikolas, not after what just happened.

Robin's heart broke even more when she heard Patrick include Mal in their family. She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears, and took a moment before she spoke. "We already are home. We live at Wyndamere with Nikolas."

Patrick jumped up and pulled Robin into him. Her back against his chest, his arms tight around her as his chin rested on her head. "Robin, we just made love. Are you telling me that meant nothing to you?"

"Of course not Patrick, it just doesn't mean what you think it does. I gave in to a moment of weakness but it will never happen again." She turned around to face him. "This, making love, has never been a problem for us. I will always love you but I am marrying Nikolas in three weeks and nothing is going to change that."

Patrick wanted to shake her until she told him the truth. Instead he took a deep breath and asked a simple question. "Then what was this Robin?"

"This was goodbye." She finished getting dressed and ran out the door before he could stop her.

End Flashback

"I take it things didn't go the way you planned." Noah had been staying at Patrick's since his return to Port Charles. He knew of Patrick's plans to get Robin alone today and was hoping his son would come home in a better mood.

"At first they did. I was getting through to her, I know I was." Patrick smiled, remembering being with her.

"How can you be sure you were getting through to her?" Patrick gave his dad a look that needed no explanation. "Oh, I see. So what happened after…"

"She ran out, said that it was her way of saying goodbye. I chased after her but she was in her car and gone by the time I got to the parking lot." Patrick was close to tears. It was killing Noah to see him this way. "I'm telling you Dad, there is more to this marriage than meets the eye. She was petrified when she saw me today, not of me but for me. I'm convinced now more than ever that she is being forced to marry Nikolas."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm trying to figure that out. I'm not giving up on her. I did that before and it was the biggest mistake of my life." Patrick sat down on the couch and tried to calm himself down.

"Have you talked to Anna?" Patrick nodded his head. "What did she say?"

"Robin was furious when she picked up the kids, told Anna if she ever pulled another stunt like that than she wouldn't be allowed near her or the kids."

"So I guess we're own our own now." Noah was disappointed that they had lost a great ally.

Patrick laughed. "Have you met Anna? If anything, this was further proof that Robin isn't thinking clearly. Robin was very upset about Obrecht trying to separate Anna and Emma. She would never threaten to do it unless someone made her. No, she is redoubling her efforts to find Robert and is working with Mac to get me an invitation to the engagement party."

Noah was surprised. "Why would you want to attend their engagement party?"

Patrick smirked at his father. "Because Dad, it's time to go public with my intentions to reunite with my wife."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

2 weeks before the wedding

"I want to thank you all for coming to help me and my lovely bride celebrate our engagement. In two weeks, Robin and I will become man and wife. I know some people think this is sudden," Nikolas glared briefly at Patrick, "but it has actually been 20 years in the making. The best marriages begin with friendship. I am thrilled that I get to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love who just happens to be my best friend. Please everyone, eat, drink, dance and help us celebrate this new chapter in our lives."

Everyone clapped and Nikolas sat back down next to Robin. The room was filled with Scorpios, Spencers, Cassadines and one Drake. Against his better judgment, he had invited Patrick to the engagement party. Mac had convinced him that it would be a good idea to invite him. If Patrick could see how happy he and Robin were, maybe he would back off and leave Robin alone. Nikolas wasn't convinced but wanted to show Robin that he was the better man.

He knew what had happened at the spa the previous week. Robin had been absolutely horrified at what she had done and confessed to Nikolas as soon as she got home. By all appearances, he was concerned and understanding. In truth, he wanted to kill Patrick with his bare hands but he needed him alive or Robin would not go through with their marriage. He figured he only had to let Patrick live for a year. He knew that he and Robin would have the marriage he had dreamed of by then and Drake will no longer be necessary. Then Nikolas would get rid of him. He knew that Robin and Emma would be upset, of course, but Nikolas would be there for them to help them move on.

He looked around the Haunted Star at the familiar faces surrounding him. Robin's family and his mixed together well, after all they had all known each other for years. Robin was gorgeous, wearing a dark green dress that he had picked out for her to wear tonight. She smiled at him, playing her part of the blushing bride perfectly.

After dinner the kids were taken to a slumber party at Wyndamere and the adults began the real party. Everyone was having a great time, dancing, drinking and enjoying each other's company.

Everyone but Patrick, who stayed by the bar, by himself, watching Robin the entire night.

Midway through the night Nikolas got a call and had to leave the party. He encouraged Robin to stay and spend time with her loved ones and he would see her back home. Immediately after he left, Patrick walked over to DJ booth and made a request. He then went over to Robin and pulled his ex-wife onto the dance floor.

"I think I deserve one last dance with you."

Robin knew she should protest, but she didn't. Instead she leaned into him and began swaying with him as the music, Fighting For You by Pirates of the Mississippi, started. The song was a declaration and Robin knew it.

The tears started flowing down Robin's cheeks. She tried to pull away but Patrick held her even closer. He didn't care who could see them, he was stating his intentions to the people who knew and loved them both. He wasn't letting her go.

The song ended but they didn't move from the floor. She looked up and Patrick's face was as tear stained as hers. He held her in his gaze. "It's not over for us Robin. It will never be over for us. You are my soul mate and I will not rest until you, Emma and Mal are where you belong, home with me."

He gave her a soft kiss. "Good night, my love." Then he turned and walked out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

8 days before the wedding

"Anna, please tell me you are closer to finding Robert and bringing him home." Patrick, Mac, Noah and Anna were all sitting in Patrick's living room discussing their plans to break up the wedding.

"I am actually heading out tonight. I am almost positive that I have found him locked in a clinic by Obrecht in Norway. I think when he was captured after he finished helping Holly with Ethan."

"Like father, like daughter. Do you think you will be able to get him home in time for the wedding?" Patrick was getting worried. They were running out of time and while he hadn't been able to speak to Robin since the engagement party.

"I hope so. Look, I need to be heading to the airport. I will call you as soon as I have any news."  
She hugged Noah and Mac and then walked with Patrick to the front door. "Do not give up hope. We brought her home to you before and we will get her home to you again."

After Anna left the three men sat down and had a drink together. Mac told Patrick what happened after he left the engagement party. "Nikolas never came back. Maxie and Lulu pulled Robin over to the bar and gave her some tequila and a good talking to." Mac looked at Patrick. "People were already having doubts about this marriage Patrick. Even the people who love Nikolas don't buy this romance between him and my niece. Her reaction to your declaration just confirmed what they thought."

"Did Maxie tell you what Robin said?"

Mac sighed. He really didn't want to tell him. "She said that Robin told her that she would always love you but her future was with Nikolas and the sooner you accepted it, the better off everyone would be."

"She's lying Mac." Mac began to interrupt but Patrick put up his hand to stop him. "Mac, I know that woman like the back of my hand. She was lying. She knows the truth and so do I – she is being forced to marry Nikolas. We need to get to the bottom of this before the wedding Mac. I need your help – please don't bail on me now."

Mac thought for a moment and then smiled at Patrick. "Of course not. Let's save our girl from becoming a Cassadine."

* * *

"Patrick! No!" Robin woke up screaming in her room. Nikolas burst through her bedroom door and rushed to Robin's bedside.

"Robin, Robin, come on." Caressing her face, Nikolas spoke to her softly. "Hey, I'm here and you're ok." Robin was sobbing hard, her nightmare had upset her that badly. "Tell me what your nightmare was. I am assuming it had to do with Patrick?"

Robin nodded her head sadly and caught her breath. "We were getting remarried and we had just finished the ceremony. He leaned down to kiss me and," she stopped and took a breath, "then his shirt was covered in blood and he fell to the floor. He was dead. Nikolas, promise me that no matter what you will protect him from Helena. I don't think Emma or I either one could handle it if something happened to him."

Nikolas felt an enormous rush of guilt for his recent thoughts of getting rid of Patrick. He had let his insane jealousy overtake his reason for a brief time. Would he have gone through with it? No, he may be a Cassadine but he wasn't his father. He could and would co-exist with Patrick forever if it made Robin and Emma happy. Besides, he had what he wanted - Robin and him were going to spend the rest of their lives together raising their son.

Nikolas looked Robin straight in her eyes. "Of course I will. I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Stupid boy. What is it with the men in this family doing stupid things for the women they love?" Helena glared at the monitor. She turned around and yelled at the man behind her. "What are you going to do about this?"

Dr. Endicott swallowed hard. Helena did not deal with disappointment well. "I explained to you and Victor both that eventually we would have to make adjustments to his medicine. He has been on this combination for a year and a half, it makes sense that its potency would begin to wane. Plus, he will not do anything that is against his basic nature. He is not a killer."

"A fact that never fails to disappoint me."

Endicott continued. "His feelings for Dr. Scorpio have always been there, we just intensified them. I will adjust the medication and it should be ready in time for his schedule dose."

"You mean it will be ready in time for his scheduled dose." Helena gave the man a withering look.

"Of course madam, it will be ready."

"Good." He stood there waiting to be dismissed. "What are you waiting for?" Endicott scurried away to his lab.

She was looking forward to welcoming Dr. Scorpio into the family, in spite of her father. The woman may be too virtuous for her own good at times but she was also beautiful and brilliant. Victor had chosen her as the perfect mate for Nikolas and Helena agreed. She had briefly considered brainwashing her into the marriage but Helena knew Robin was too strong willed for it to work. An added bonus was that Helena loved Robin knowing that she alone was in control of Robin's future.

No, Robin was a perfect match to her grandson. Since Nikolas had promised her that Patrick would be safe, Helena needed another form of motivation to ensure that Robin would walk down the aisle in 8 days. She picked up her phone.

"Have the arrangements been made? Good – we'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Nikolas, you need to drink your tea." Nikolas rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Once a day he came down to the catacombs and had tea with his grandmother. It made her happy and kept her from bothering Robin too much.

"Grandmother, we need to talk." Helena raised her eyebrows and stared at Nikolas. "I think we need to call off the wedding."

She calmly put down her teacup. "Why? You are so close to getting everything you want."

Nikolas ran his hands through his hair. "Because it's tearing Robin apart. I thought that given everything that has happened she would be able to let her feelings for Patrick go and start a new life with me but I don't think that is going to happen. Her feelings for Patrick are just too strong."

Helena put down her tea and took Nikolas's hands in hers. Staring into his eyes, she spoke to him. "Nikolas, Patrick is the past and you are her future. She deserves a better life than anything Patrick could ever give her. You, however, can give her that life. She will grow to love you and together you will raise your child together. Yes, this is an arranged marriage but one built on love. Trust on your love for her and trust me."

Nikolas found himself suddenly feeling better about everything. "You're right Grandmother. I can't believe that in only 7 days until the wedding." Nikolas yawned, he always felt a little tired after his afternoon tea. "I'm going to the launch; I have a board meeting in an hour."

He got up and headed towards the door. "Thank you Grandmother."

Helena nodded and smiled at her grandson. "Have a nice day. I will see you tomorrow."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

5 Days before the wedding

Anna crept through the hallways of the clinic slowly, taking her time to look in every room. She knew Robert had to be here somewhere. The place was in complete disarray and it looked like things were being packed up for a move.

She opened the door to the last room and looked inside. It appeared to be a file room. Suddenly she was shoved violently into the room, hitting the filing cabinets and dropping her gun. She reached for it when a voice stopped her.

"What a surprise – Anna Devane. Had I known you coming I would have arranged a guided tour so you didn't have to sneak around like a common criminal." Liesel's disdain was obvious.

Anna watched as Liesel picked up her gun. Behind her stood two guards, weapons pointed at Anna.

"Obrecht, I knew you were behind Robert's disappearance."

"While I would love to take credit for it, someone else made that man disappear. I just merely contained him for awhile." Anna didn't believe her. "But you are too late, he is already gone."

"Where did you take him?"

"I might be persuaded to tell you if you tell me what you did to Cesar."

Anna shook her head. This woman was never going to give up. "I already told you, Robert and I handed him over to the WSB."

"LIAR!" Obrecht already knew that the WSB didn't have Cesar.

She calmed down. "Well, it doesn't matter right now. I think that you can stay in here for now. I'm sure you can find some very interesting reading material in here."

Anna looked at Obrecht strangely. What was she talking about – these looked like medical files. If there was something in these files that Anna would be of interest in, what are the odds that she would understand it? Obrecht left and Anna began looking around the room. She looked at the cabinets and it hit her. She walked over and pulled out the S drawer. She found the file she was scared was in there – Scorpio, Robin.

She opened the file and began to read through it. She wasn't seeing anything that worried her. Robin's medical history, details about her protocol and general information. It looked like all her medical records had been copied from GH. Obrecht must have made copies before she left and had someone sending her information since Robin's return. It wasn't until she got to the last page in the file that she realized why Obrecht wanted her to read the file.

"Oh my God!" Anna leaned against the file room wall and slowly slid down it in shock. She was still sitting there an hour later when Obrecht came back in the room.

"I don't understand, how did this happen?"

Obrecht shook her head. "Is that really important - what matters is that now you know. You will need to stay here for a few days so that I can make arrangements to get my Britta to safety and hide. After that, you will be allowed to return to Port Charles and do whatever it is you want to do."

Anna eyed Obrecht suspiciously. "Why are you doing this? You hate me."

"I do, but I hate someone else more." With that she walked out the door. Seconds later it shut and Anna was once again locked inside to contemplate her next move.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Robin was sitting in Mal's room, rocking him to sleep. She had him on her chest, softly rubbing his back as she moved slowly back and forth. He was such a blessing, a positive in all this chaos. After she had Emma, she had almost died due to DIC and then battled Post-Partum Depression. The truth was that Robin had given up all hope of having another child, afraid of what might happen, and yet here she was holding her son.

She still couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to have two beautiful children. When she was first diagnosed with HIV, she had instantly given up any hope of becoming a mother. It was Patrick who first told her not to give up her dream of being a mom. That very dream would eventually drive them apart and it was only when that dream became a reality that they found their way back to each other.

Mal became a little heavier and Robin smiled as she heard a little snore come from him. He was sleeping deep now and she could lay him down in the crib. Placing him carefully on his back, she stood and just watched him for a while. Emma and Spencer were still at school and she didn't have to be anywhere until tomorrow for her final dress fitting, unless Nikolas had found a way to stop the wedding. He had promised to protect Patrick but until she got a guarantee from Helena she couldn't relax.

"He's such a darling boy. You are truly blessed, dear little Robin." Robin hadn't heard Helena come in the nursery. She instinctively tensed up. Helena noticed and took great pleasure in Robin's response. "Oh dear, and I came to bring you wonderful news. Nikolas and I have spoken and I have agreed that your ex-husband will no longer have to worry about me. Whether you go through with this marriage or not, nothing will happen to Patrick."

Robin turned around, shocked. "Really?"

"Yes my dear, on one condition." Robin should have known it was too easy. She looked at Helena. "Before you call off the wedding, you must take a walk with me."

Robin looked at Helena curiously. "When?"

"No time like the present. Malcolm is sleeping and Alfred will keep an eye on him, the children are still at school and Nikolas is at work. It's just us girls." Helena turned towards the door. "Come on, I have something I want to show you."

Robin was nervous. Helena seemed entirely too calm. She took a moment, watching her sleeping son to consider her choices. She was certain that Helena was planning something but if she could guarantee Patrick's safety, it was worth the risk. Besides, Helena needed her alive and healthy if she wanted Robin to go through with the wedding.

Taking a deep breath, Robin gave Helena her answer. "Let's go." With one last look at her son, Robin followed Helena out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

4 days before the wedding

Robin was at the dress shop for her final fitting. The dress was beautiful and she was putting her best smile on but tears filled her eyes. The seamstress mistook these for tears of joy over how she looked in her wedding dress and Robin let her.

Last night she had went to Nikolas and told him she still wanted to get married. He assumed that Helena had reneged on her agreement to not go after Patrick but Robin assured him that wasn't the case. She told him that she had done a lot of thinking and realized that her future was with Nikolas and raising their son together. They even discussed her turning one of the many rooms in Wyndamere into a home office for her. She could do some consulting work from home and still be home with Mal, Emma and Spencer. He was thrilled and assured her that they were going to have a wonderful life together.

Robin was sure she could be happy as long as she was with her children and Patrick was safe. She was doing what was necessary. Robin knew life wasn't a fairy tale, she had known that since the day she watched her grandmother Filomena get murdered in front of her. Still, she had hope once she met Patrick that maybe she had found her Prince Charming and she would get her happy ending.

She should have known better.

"I prefer the one you wore to our wedding." Robin looked in the mirror and saw Patrick standing behind her. She watched him walk up to her and put his arms around her, his chin resting on the top of her head.

Sighing, she decided to give herself this feeling for just a moment. She leaned back into his body. "Which one?"

"When we actually got married, you know the ceremony our daughter didn't interrupt." Holding her, they both laughed remembering Emma's decision to enter the world just as the preacher was starting the ceremony.

He turned her around so she was facing him. "Don't get me wrong, you look beautiful, as always, but I don't see the point in continuing this charade – you are not getting married to anyone but me."

Robin leaned her head down into his chest, trying to hide her tears. Patrick wasn't fooled. He reached down and gently lifted her chin until she was looking at him. "If you truly loved him and wanted to marry him, I would be in the front row cheering you on. But you don't love him and you don't want to marry him." He took a deep breath, then leaned down and kissed her. It started gentle but became intense quickly as they both gave in to their true feelings.

Robin put up her hands and pushed away from him, ending the kiss. Patrick held on to her tightly. "Robin, I know you don't want to go through with this so let's just grab the kids and go. I'm sure that Anna and Mac can get us someplace safe." Patrick was getting desperate. "If someone is threatening me, Emma or Mal then you need to tell me and we can go into hiding. I don't care where we are, as long as we are together."

Robin broke free from him. "No one is threatening you or the kids," she told him honestly.

She took a few steps back, needing to distance herself from him just a little bit. "Patrick, you need to accept this. I am marrying Nikolas and nothing you say or do is going to change that. I shouldn't have let you kiss me. I'm sorry that you can't accept my decision but I need you to leave - now."

Patrick's frustration overwhelmed him. "Damn it Robin, let me help you!"

The seamstress came through the door. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is this the groom?" With a twinkle in her eye she teased him. "You know it is bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

Robin begged him with her eyes to please leave. He complied but answered the seamstress before he left. "Well, I'm the right groom but this is the wrong wedding."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The day before the wedding

"Mac, is there any word from Anna yet?" Patrick was worried and decided to call Mac. The wedding was tomorrow and no one had heard a word from Anna in 4 days.

She had decided to go by herself to the clinic. She said that since she had no proof that Robert was actually at the clinic the WSB refused to help her. She didn't want to involve anyone from the PCPD and Mac needed to stay and keep an eye on the wedding and Robin.

"Not yet. Don't worry Patrick - this is Anna we are talking about. She is one of the most stubborn, determined women I know. Do you honestly think that there is anything that is going to stop her from being here by tomorrow?" Mac wasn't sure who he was trying to convince – Patrick or himself.

"Look Patrick, the minute I hear anything I will let you know. Right now I have to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. Robin will kill me if I am late."

"I know Mac. I'll talk to you after you get back. Bye."

Patrick was going crazy. He had not seen or spoken to Robin since the incident at the dress shop. He spoke to Emma every night before bed but never Robin. Nikolas made the calls for her, saying she was busy finishing up last minute wedding details and she asked him to help her out.

He didn't know if she was avoiding him or being kept from him. It didn't matter. He had less than 24 hours to stop the wedding and he was beginning to think that they weren't going to be able to pull it off. He was looking at the phone, debating whether or not he should try calling Robin again when he heard a knock on his front door. He opened the door and found Nikolas standing there.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No." Patrick didn't feel like being polite.

"Fine – I don't mind everyone hearing what I have to say." Nikolas was daring Patrick to make a scene.

"Please come in, your highness." Sarcasm dripped from every word Patrick spoke.

Nikolas came in and sat down on the couch while Patrick sat in the chair closest to the door. On the coffee table in between the two of them was Patrick and Robin's wedding picture. Patrick turned it so Nikolas couldn't see it.

"I thought it would be a good idea to clear the air between us before the wedding." Nikolas was hoping to get Patrick to back off, for Robin's sake. She had spent the past 3 days reassuring him that she was marrying him because she wanted to not because she was being forced to. He loved her and wanted to protect her from Patrick's constant badgering which is why he had been handling Emma's nightly phone calls with her dad.

"Look, I know this isn't easy for you. I know you want to believe that there is some nefarious plot going on that is forcing Robin to marry me but that just simply isn't true. Robin and I love each other, we have a child together and we are getting married because this is what we both want."

Patrick glared at Nikolas. He had never really trusted Nikolas but now he honestly hated him.

Nikolas noticed but didn't let it stop him. "I understand your feelings for Robin and that there were a lot of unusual circumstances that led to your separation and divorce but the fact is that you have never treated Robin the way she deserves to be treated. You have lied to her, you undermined her authority when she was Chief of Staff at the hospital and you took the word of that psychotic Lisa Niles over Robin. Not only that, you cheated on her with that woman!"

Patrick spoke quietly. "I'll admit I made some horrendous mistakes in the past but Robin and I worked through it together and created an even stronger marriage. We were finally going to have a normal life until Jerry Jax faked her death and kidnapped her." Patrick fought back the tears remembering that horrendous day. "But she fought her way back to me and Emma."

Nikolas sneered. "After I found her and brought her home. Face it Patrick, you wouldn't even know she was still alive if it weren't for me. And where were you when she found you? Oh that's right, you were about to get married to some nurse that you barely knew."

Patrick felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Over time he had come to realize that he never truly loved Sabrina - his proposal was based on trying to find a mother for Emma and everyone telling him it was time to move on. He couldn't truly regret their time together, because of Gabriel, but deep down he had known it was never right.

Nikolas continued, standing up to pace the living room. "Did you take her in your arms and vow to never let her go again? Standing in that church, looking at the love of your life, did you say you needed to end things with Sabrina and you would be back to take her home? No. You let her wait for almost a month before you suddenly decided that she was the woman you wanted."

Patrick stood up and got in Nikolas's face. "That is not what happened! You may question my actions but never question my love for Robin!"

Resisting the urge to punch him, Patrick walked away from Nikolas and towards the front door. "The reason Robin and I are not together right now is because of your Uncle, Nikolas. He and his lackey Obrecht destroyed my marriage with manipulations, threats and brainwashing. Robin and I are meant to be together and you know it."

"Maybe once upon a time Patrick, but that time has passed. Robin has spent these last days entrenched in wedding plans and setting up an office so she can work from home."

Patrick was confused. "What are you talking about work from home?"

"As in working at Wyndamere so she can be there for the children and still be a doctor. It was her idea by the way. Does that sound like a woman who doesn't want to get married, who doesn't want to be there?" Nikolas walked to the front door. Patrick opened it, wanting Nikolas out of their house immediately.

"I think it would be best if, instead of you picking her up, Alfred brings Emma to you here after the wedding. I'll tell the guards not to expect you tomorrow." Heading out the front door, Nikolas paused and looked Patrick straight in the eyes.

"Robin and I will be married tomorrow and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Think of someone other than yourself for once and let her go. Patrick, let her be happy." Having said his peace, Nikolas left.

Patrick slammed the door. He walked over and sat back down in the chair, picking up their wedding picture. He kicked the coffee table, knocking it over.

Nikolas was wrong, Patrick knew it. Now he just had to prove it.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Robin checked the vitals on her patient. BP, pulse, pulse ox, and temperature were all normal. Why wouldn't they be? The patient wasn't sick, they were just in a medically induced coma courtesy of Helena.

Robin should have known that Helena wouldn't let her go that easy. When Nikolas told her that he would talk Helena into agreeing not to harm Patrick, Robin had given into a weak moment and allowed herself to have a little hope for the future. But Helena still had one card left to play.

 _Flashback_

"Dear Robin, I want to discuss your plans for the future." Helena was leading Robin to the one of the many entrances to the catacombs. "I know you want to leave here and take Emma and Mal, my great grandson, to go back to that Patrick. I am asking you to think about it before you do anything rash."

"Why should I?" Robin followed her into the catacombs, nervous but knowing what was at risk if she didn't. "I don't understand, why are you so intent on me marrying Nikolas?"

Helena smirked at her. "How do I explain this to you?" Helena took a moment and led Robin into a room. The room was full of furniture and she led Robin to a table and chairs in the corner. Helena took a seat and then gestured for Robin to join her.

As Robin sat down, Helena spoke. "My grandson has made some horrible decisions with the women in his life - Emily, Courtney, Liz, and, of course, that dreadful Britt. None of them have been worthy of him or the Cassadine name. But he always held a torch for you, Dr. Scorpio, always."

"I want to expand the Cassadine interests. Nikolas is free of scandal and that makes him the perfect person to do it. But he needs an appropriate mate to help him. Someone who is not just another pretty face but also brilliant, well rounded, a paragon of virtue and respected, someone that everyone trusts. You, my dear doctor, are all those things. Luckily for Nikolas, he also loves you very much. "

Robin was beginning to understand where Helena was going with this – Helena was hoping to remove some of the stain to the Cassadine name using her and Nikolas to do it. There were many companies that did not want to work with Cassadine Industries because of past dealings with the family but a new generation, especially two upstanding citizens like Robin and Nikolas, would open up many doors.

Robin tried to reason with her. "But I don't have to marry Nikolas, I could just work with him."

Helena gave Robin a condescending smile. "No, no – there are many social obligations that come with my plans and Nikolas needs you by his side personally and professionally. In addition, I want to give my grandson a gift. Your wedding dress is my version of a bow."

Robin shook her head, stood up and headed towards the door. "Well, I am returning your gift to where it belongs – with Patrick. We had a deal - I took your walk with you and listened to what you had to say. Now, I am going to go get our things packed and leave."

Helena's guards stepped in front of the door and stopped her. "Oh, but our walk is not over. This was just a short rest for a little conversation. Now please come with me." Helena walked over to the door and the guards moved to let her and Robin through it. She walked down the hallway to another door, stopped and turned around to face Robin.

"What you are about to see you will not tell anyone. My grandson has no idea what is going on down here and it will remain that way. Now, after I show you what is in this room I am sure that you will go to Nikolas and assure him that you want to marry him and build a life with him and the children. I suggest you offer to work from home."

Robin was scared. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I imagine you will want to stay close to home my dear. You have a special patient to take care of here." Helena smiled at Robin and opened the door. Robin stepped in and saw a familiar figure lying in the bed. She ran to his bedside.

"Daddy?"

 _End Flashback_

Helena told her that after Victor's death, partially due to Robert's sending in of agents to assist Anna, she had spent months tracking down and then kidnapping Robert. She had originally planned on taking out her revenge on him but soon realized that he held much more value as leverage to get Robin to do what she wanted.

Robin had been allowed to cut the medication off that put him in this condition. If all went well, he would be awake by the wedding but he would remain a permanent guest of Helena's. Any action Robin took after the wedding would have a direct effect on Robert's care. If she did as she was told, Robert would be treated well and she would be allowed to visit him. If she didn't do as she was told, Helena would take it out on him and Robin would have to witness it.

One point Helena made very clear: if Robin didn't say I do, Robert would die.

Robin reluctantly left the catacombs and headed back up to the house. She had to get ready for the rehearsal dinner.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Anna wasn't sure when the door was unlocked. She had spent three days sitting in that room. There were no windows, one door and the air vents were way too small for her to fit through. She was given three meals a day brought in by a guard with two other guards behind him, guns drawn and fingers on the triggers. Anna needed to be alive to help Robin so she bided her time and waited. She slept in short bits. The rest of her time was spent going through filing cabinets.

It was while she was going through the cabinets that Anna had found a file on Robert also. She was shocked to discover that he had been placed in a medically induced coma. The files also gave Anna the one bit of information she had been missing. Anna had been under the mistaken impression that Obrecht was behind everything but it turned out that she was just another pawn in the game. The true mastermind was Helena Cassadine. This bit of information cleared up a lot for Anna. She was fairly certain that she now knew where Robert was and why Robin was so adamant about marrying Nikolas. She just had to get back to Port Charles in time to stop the wedding and save Robin and her father.

She had begun to think that Obrecht had lied to her and had no intentions of letting her go. Leading Anna to Robin's file was a way to torture her and it was working. But this morning when she woke up, Anna was surprised to see the door was cracked open. She carefully crept over to the door, opened it and looked into the hallway. It was deserted. Everyone was gone.

Anna quickly made her way out of the clinic and found her car still where she had hidden it. Even though the hospital was in a cellular dead zone, purposely, Obrecht had still had the guards take Anna's cell phone so Anna couldn't call anyone on her way to the airport. She got to the airport and boarded the first flight she could to Port Charles. She would have a short layover in New York City but she would be back in Port Charles tonight.

* * *

Robin was standing on the dock looking out over the water towards Wyndamere. She was meeting Nikolas here and they were going to walk over to the Metro Court together for the rehearsal dinner. Robin had chosen this spot for a particular reason. This was one of her favorite places to think and gain perspective. Something about looking over the water calmed her and helped her regain focus on what was important. Her loved ones were safe and she did love Nikolas even if she would never be in love with him. That was enough, it would have to be.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She knew instantly that it was Nikolas – the grip was too low to be Patrick. "What are you thinking about?"

"How tomorrow night at this time I will be Dr. Robin Scorpio-Cassadine." This wasn't a lie, she just didn't mean it the way Nikolas thought.

"I know what you mean. I can't wait either." Nikolas was truly excited for the wedding but there was something else in his voice and Robin heard it.

"So, you want to tell me what you did or should I just guess?" Robin turned around and looked at him. She was pretty sure she knew what had happened - Nikolas had gotten into it with Patrick.

"You got me. Don't be mad." Robin opened her mouth to speak but Nikolas stopped her. "Let me speak first and then you can yell at me. Yes, I went to speak to Patrick and yes, we did have a small disagreement but he needs to back off. I know you don't want to hurt him but he needs to understand that we are together now."

Robin shook her head sadly. She knew Nikolas thought he was doing what she wanted. "Anyway, I said my peace and left however I did tell him not to come to Wyndamere to pick up Emma tomorrow because I would have Alfred drop her off."

Robin pulled away, upset. "That was not your decision to make. Damn it Nikolas, I'm trying to make this work and avoiding Patrick is not the way to do it. He needs to see us happy together so he understands."

Nikolas was surprised at her anger but he understood it. "You're right and I'm sorry."

Robin settled down and laughed. "You keep saying that and we will have a very long and happy life together. Here is what is going to happen. Tomorrow we will drop off Emma together after the reception and let Patrick see for himself how happy we are. We will be on our way to the honeymoon suite at the Metro Court and it will only take a minute."

Nikolas sighed. "Fine - I guess you have a point." He looked at her. "I meant to ask you, are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else? I have a jet at my disposal you know."

"I appreciate it but the truth is that I have spent too much time away from Emma and home as it is. I want to start having a normal life as soon as possible, something I haven't had in years. You know – working, homework and dinner with the kids, date nights. Once we get settled into our lives maybe we can take a family vacation but for now I want to stay in Port Charles. Do you understand?"

"I do." Smiling, he held out his hand. "Shall we, the future Dr. Scorpio-Cassadine?" Robin took his hand and walked with him to the Metro Court.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Patrick sat in the lobby of the Metro Court waiting for Liz and Jake. Liz wanted to take him out supposedly to catch up but the reality was she wanted to try and get his mind off the wedding. She knew how hard this had to be for him, watching Robin marry Nikolas. Her mistake was that she allowed Patrick to pick the place. If she had known that this was where the rehearsal dinner was being held she would have never agreed to eat there, but he would deal with her anger later.

He was watching the door when Nikolas and Robin came through it. Robin was texting Emma and didn't notice him but Nikolas did. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"What?"

"Just look." Nikolas pointed at the couch and Robin saw her ex-husband sitting there with a big grin on his face. He gave the couple a quick wave.

"I will handle this." Nikolas glared at Patrick and started towards him but Robin stopped him.

"No, I will. I need to tell him that we are dropping Emma off tomorrow anyway." Nikolas looked at her, doubtful about this idea. "It will be fine. Head on up and I will be there in just a few minutes. I love you." She started to give him a quick kiss but Nikolas quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate embrace. He then let her go and walked past Patrick to the elevator.

Robin walked over to Patrick, shaking her head at him. "Why are you here?"

"It just so happens I am having dinner with Liz and her friend Jake tonight."

"And it just happens to be at the same place Nikolas and I are having our rehearsal dinner?" Robin raised her eyebrows at him.

Patrick played innocent. "Really? You're having it here? I had no idea."

"Of course you knew. Let me guess, Uncle Mac told you." Patrick quickly looked away. "Yeah, that's what I thought. He and I will discuss that later. Anyway, I'm glad I ran into you. I was going to call you later tonight."

Patrick grabbed Robin's hand and started dragging her to the door. "Finally, you come to your senses. Let's get you and the kids packed up while they are all here."

Robin pulled away and glared at him. "No, I am not calling off the wedding. What I was going to talk to you about was that instead of Alfred dropping Emma off tomorrow, Nikolas and I will. We are staying here tomorrow night and it just makes sense."

"Oh." Patrick couldn't help and be disappointed. "So you expect me to wish you well as you go off on your honeymoon with your prince?"

"No, I just expect you to be civil to him in front of our daughter."

"Where is Mal going to be? He could stay with us to – he is Emma's brother after all."

Robin swallowed hard. It meant so much to her that Patrick was accepting of Mal. "He is going home with Mac and Felicia after the reception. Mac said something about finally getting a boy to play with."

Patrick laughed. Mac's hope for a boy in the family after years of girls was well known. "Well the offer still stands." He took Robin's hands in his. "It's not too late Robin. Even if you say I do it won't be." He leaned down to kiss her when Robin saw Liz walk up behind him.

"Liz!" Robin pushed past Patrick and hugged her friend. "God I have missed you. I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch but things have been so crazy with Mal and the wedding. How are Cam and Aiden?"

Liz smiled at her. "Great thanks! And I know how it goes– congratulations by the way, on both of course."

"Thanks!" Robin pulled out her phone. "You want to see some pictures?"

"Of course." Liz looked at a picture of Emma and Mal together. "Aww – Robin, he's beautiful."

Patrick was looking over the two women's shoulders looking at the picture. He put his arm gently around Robin's waist and leaned in closer to her. "Of course he is, he looks just like his mom."

Robin closed her eyes and tried to maintain control. Having him this close to her was driving her crazy.

"What are you looking at?" Jake walked over the threesome and gave Liz a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Baby pictures." Liz moved to stand by him and introduced her friend. "Jake, I would like you to meet one of my oldest friends, Robin Scorpio."

Robin's heart stopped. Helena was not lying, Jason was unrecognizable. She knew that she could not tell the truth even though she desperately wanted to so she just put out her hand. "Nice to meet you Jake."

Jake took Robin's hand and really looked at her for the first time. All of sudden he felt a sharp pain in his head as a rush of memories overcame him. He grasped her hand tightly. "Robin?" He looked at Liz and Patrick for a moment and then back at Robin.

"Robin!" He screamed out her name one last time and passed out.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Robin was out on the balcony of the Metro Court looking out over Port Charles, lost in thought. She had known at some point in time she would run into Jason but she had not expected it to be so horrifying.

 _Flashback_

Jason dropped to the floor. Patrick and Robin reacted instantly, dropping down next to the unconscious man and checking his vitals.

"Liz, call an ambulance." Patrick didn't mean to yell but he was still reeling from the man's reaction to Robin. He looked at her.

"Robin, what the hell is going on? Do you know him?"

"I, I don't know. I have never seen his face before." Robin answered truthfully. She was getting good at hiding the truth in simple statements.

"The ambulance is on its way." Liz stroked Jason's face. "Patrick, what do you think happened?"

"I don't know – I can't tell you anything until I can get a CT and blood work." The paramedics came in the front door and began getting Jason ready for transport to GH.

"Liz, ride with him and I will meet you in the ER." The paramedics and Liz left with Jason as Patrick turned back to a clearly shaken Robin. "Robin, hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, just was caught off guard for a moment. You should get going – Liz will be expecting you." Robin was worried about Jason but she couldn't let Patrick know who he was.

"Aren't you coming with me? I think Liz would appreciate both of us working on Jake for her." He hoped to drag her away from the rehearsal dinner to work with him, side by side, all night.

She saw right through him. "No, he is in the best hands possible with you. I tell you what, if you haven't figured it out by Sunday, I will come in and do a consult."

"What about your honeymoon?"

"I don't want to be away from home and the kids for very long. Nikolas understands." Robin couldn't tell Patrick the whole truth - she was staying close to home because she needed to take care of her father. "Let me know how he is doing." She smiled at him. "Be brilliant."

Those two words affected Patrick more than anything in their entire conversation tonight. He looked at her and grabbed her, kissing her with a passion she only felt with him. Smiling, he let her go. "Good night Robin."

 _End Flashback_

Robin was still waiting for word on Jason. She had wanted to go to the hospital but she didn't know where Helena's men were and not showing up for her rehearsal dinner would have had terrible repercussions for her father.

"Hey, there you are - I've been looking for you." Nikolas had been worried since Robin came up to the dinner that night. She had explained what had happened to Jake and he knew she was worried about him and Liz. "Penny for your thoughts."

Robin gave a small laugh. "I'm not sure they're worth that much."

"For me, they are priceless. So come on, spill it." Nikolas wanted her to know she could tell him anything.

"I'm just worried about Liz and Jake. From everything I have heard they are very happy together and I don't want anything to ruin it for them."

He put his arms around her and hugged her close. All he wanted was to make all her hurt and pain go away. He thought for a second and then said the one thing he knew would make her feel better. "He is in the best hands possible."

Robin turned around and looked at him, surprised.

"What? Look, I may not like the guy but even I have to admit he is one of the best doctors in the country."

Robin kissed him. "Thank you." She took one last look at the city and then turned back to Nikolas. "Let's go inside and say good night to our guests. We have a big day tomorrow."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Mac and Felicia had just gotten home from the rehearsal dinner when they heard a loud pounding at their door. Mac ran over to the door and threw it open, ready to chew out whoever was standing there.

"Anna!" He was thrilled to see his ex-sister-in-law standing there. She pushed past him into the house. "Where have you been? Did you find Robert?"

"No, but I know where he is and I know who is behind all of this."

"Where is he?" Mac knew that something was wrong with Robert from Anna's voice.

"I am almost positive he is here in Port Charles being held in the catacombs at Wyndamere."

Mac was surprised. "Nikolas has him? I just can't believe he would do that to Robin."

Anna set him straight. "Not Nikolas, Helena. She is using Robert to force our girl to marry Nikolas, I am certain of it. Mac, we have to rescue Robert and then we can get her out of there. Do you have your phone? Mine was confiscated by Obrecht and I need to get in touch with Patrick. He needs to know what is going on."

Mac sensed there was more to the story. "Anna, is there something else I need to know?"

Anna didn't say a word, just handed Mac the file on Robin and let him read it for himself. She tried Patrick while Mac was reading but there was no answer. Suddenly she heard Mac yell out.

"Son of a bitch!" She knew that he had reached the last page. "What are we going to do?"

"I've had some time to think about it. The first thing we need to do is secure the children. Do you think Felicia and Maxie could come up with a reason to get Emma and Mal away from Wyndamere tomorrow morning before the wedding?"

Felicia walked into the room as Anna was talking. "Why would we do that?"

Mac quickly caught Felicia up on what was going on. "I'll call Maxie right now. Have you thought about asking Nathan and Dante for help?"

Anna shook her head. "I don't want too many people involved. Besides, Dante is Nikolas's brother-in-law."

Felicia wouldn't be dissuaded. "I think that both men would help. Besides, if Helena is back, Lulu could be in danger too."

Anna thought about it for a minute. Both men could be of use and both were already planning at being at the wedding tomorrow. "Fine. When you talk to Maxie make sure Nathan is included in the conversation. Mac, will you call Dante? I'm going to take the file and try Patrick at home."

Mac nodded in agreement. "And if he's not there?"

"I'll leave the file and a note for him." Anna headed for the door. "I'll be back within an hour. Get everyone here so we can make our plans."

* * *

Patrick parked his car and headed for his house. He was exhausted. He had gone over all of Jake's tests and had seen nothing that would explain why he had collapsed. After assuring Liz that she could call him anytime, he headed home to try and get some rest.

He was at the front door when he saw a folder on his front porch. He picked it up and saw Robin's name on the tab and a note clipped to it written in Anna's handwriting.

 _Patrick,_  
 _I need you to look at the last page of this file and then call me at Mac's ASAP._  
 _Anna_

Patrick tore open the file and pulled out the last page. He read it and discovered they were doctor's notes on a patient. He read it carefully, making sure he didn't miss a thing. It turned out it wasn't necessary, what he was looking for stood out like a sore thumb. "Oh my God!"

Patrick ran back to the car and headed back to the hospital. He would call Anna after he got to the lab.

* * *

Liz sat by Jake's bedside, worried and confused. Why had happened to him and why had he reacted so strongly to Robin?

"Robin." Jake was beginning to wake up. "Robin. No!"

Jake shot up in bed and looked around as Liz jumped to his bedside. "Jake, it's okay."

"No." He was suddenly calm and looked straight at Liz. "It's not okay. And my name isn't Jake, it's Jason. Jason Morgan."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Patrick called Anna after he got to the hospital and explained what he was planning to do. She understood completely and wished him luck. After he finished the call, he threw his phone off to the side.

Everything was starting to make sense. Anna explained that Robert was being held hostage by Helena Cassadine and she was positive that was why Robin had agreed to marry Nikolas. Patrick was sure that Nikolas was in on it but Anna wasn't convinced. Nikolas's involvement could be sorted out later - there were more important matters to take care of at this moment.

Patrick stared at the paper in his hand in disbelief. It was true, he didn't know how, but the lab report in his hand confirmed it. He picked up his phone from where he had thrown it earlier.

He called her to let her know what he had found out. "Anna, it's true." He was stunned and she tried to reassure him.

"It's going to be okay. We know the truth now and we are going to take care of it. We can't risk doing anything tonight but meet me at Mac's at 7 tomorrow morning and we'll give you the full plan. I can tell you that Felicia and Maxie are getting the kids away from Wyndamere in the morning."

Anna paused for a moment. "Try not to worry Patrick, by tomorrow night you and Robin will be at home with kids, safe and sound."

"God I hope so Anna. It's time for this nightmare to end. Robin deserves to have some peace for once. I'll see you in the morning."

He looked at his phone and noticed several missed calls from Liz. "Well, I'm already here, might as well go and see what she wants."

* * *

"Try him again Liz. I need to talk to Patrick." Jason was getting frustrated. He had gotten dressed and was desperate to talk to Patrick and then get the hell out of the hospital. Robin was in danger, he knew it.

"Why do you need to talk to me? Are you having any pain?" Patrick walked in to the room carrying Jason's chart.

"Where have you been?" Jason was calm but obviously worried. "Nevermind, Patrick we need to get to Robin – Helena Cassadine is forcing her to marry Nikolas."

Patrick was shocked. "How do you know that?" He dropped the chart and got in Jason's face. "Who are you? How do you know Robin?" He grabbed Jason by his shirt. "What the hell is going on?"

Jason didn't even blink. "Patrick, it's me, Jason."

Patrick looked at him and then at Liz. She nodded her head. He let go of Jason and sat down in a chair, putting his head in his hands. "I don't understand. How is this even possible? "

Jason said just one word. "Robin." Nothing else needed to be said.

Patrick thought about it for a moment. "How can I be sure that you really are Jason Morgan?"

Jason was prepared for this. "The night Robin was shot at the Metro Court, you were here at the hospital. I came and tracked you down to see how the surgery was going with Lorenzo because we needed him to give us the code to the briefcase. While we were talking Spinelli called and told me that Robin had been shot. I was the one who had to tell you. I'll never forget the look on your face, you were almost confused and then you looked like you had just lost your best friend."

Patrick remembered that night very well. He still had nightmares about it. "Because I thought I had. So, what now?"

"We need to get Robin out of there. Patrick, you have to know that she didn't want to leave you and Emma."

"I know, but we have to wait."

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why would we wait?"

"Because Helena has Robert! How do you think she has kept Robin in line?" Patrick looked Jason straight in the eyes. "Look, Anna knows about all of this and we have a plan to get her and the kids out of there. Meet us at Mac's tomorrow morning at 7. I will call Anna and let her know that you will be joining us."

"What can I do?" Liz was still in shock over everything she had learned in the past few hours.

"Anna said that Felicia and Maxie are getting the kids out of there in the morning, can they bring them to your place?"

"Of course, anything I can do to help."

"Thank you Liz." Patrick stood up and hugged her. "I'm going to go home and try and get a little rest before tomorrow." He shook his head, quickly realizing that wasn't going to happen. "Or maybe I'll see if I can find Emma's old crib or bassinet for Mal to use until we can get him furniture of his own."

After picking up the chart, he began walking to the door. "I'll give the nurse your discharge papers right now. Jason, I'll see you in the morning at Mac's."

Jason nodded at him and Patrick walked out the door.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

9:00 AM - 5 hours before the wedding

Patrick paced Mac's living room, driving Mac crazy. Felicia and Maxie would be there any moment with the kids – Patrick had wanted to see them before they went to Liz's.

"Patrick, I have a very nice carpet, please do not wear a hole through it." Mac knew the waiting was killing Patrick and he wanted to try and calm him down a bit.

"I'm sorry Mac but I am just so worried about Robin and the kids. I'll relax when they are safe and away from the crazy Cassadines."

As if on cue, the front door opened and Emma came running through it. "Daddy!" Emma launched herself into her dad's arms as Felicia followed with Mal in her arms.

Patrick held her tight. "There's my girl. I was just thinking about you. How you doing kiddo?"

"Great! Aunt Felicia said we're going to go spend the day at Aunt Liz's with Cam and Aiden. But what about Mommy's wedding?" The little girl was thrilled to spend time with her 'cousins' but confused about what was going on.

"Well, Mommy and Nikolas aren't going to get married today after all." He paused for moment and thought about what to say next. "In fact, she is going to come home and we are all going to live in our house again as a family." He had confidence that Anna's plan was going to work. It had to, for all their sakes.

"Mal too?" Emma loved her little brother with all her heart.

"Of course Mal too." Patrick put Emma down and took Mal from Felicia. He sat down on the couch with both children. "This is our family Emma – you, me, Mommy and Mal." He felt tears threatening but held them back. "But for now I need you to go with Aunt Felicia and Maxie to Aunt Liz's while I get Mommy and bring her home. Can you be good for me?"

"Yes, Daddy." She hugged him close and he felt like his heart would break. He had missed this, getting hugs from his daughter whenever he wanted. Mal was asleep on his chest and Emma gave him a little kiss and snuggled in closer to her Dad. For the first time in over a year, all felt right with the world. The kids were home and by tonight Robin would be too.

They sat there like that for a few minutes until Mac spoke up. "I hate to interrupt but Patrick you need to get going if you are going to be on time."

Patrick nodded. He knew Mac was right but he was enjoying this moment. "Alright, now you and Mal go and have fun with Cam and Aiden." Emma got up from the couch and Patrick reluctantly handed Mal back to Felicia.

"Keep them safe, please." Felicia nodded but it was unnecessary for him to ask, she would protect the children with her life.

After she left Patrick took a deep breath and looked at Mac. "Ok, let's go over this one more time."

* * *

Robin checked her father's vitals one more time. She was worried that with the wedding she would not be able to get to see her dad today but then Maxie called and offered to take the kids out to breakfast. As much as she loved her children, this gave her the perfect opportunity to go to the catacombs and see if he had come out of his coma yet. She was just about to head back to the house when she heard her father start moaning.

"Daddy?" Robin grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back.

"Robin?" He was a bit groggy and confused. He had just left Holly's to head back to Port Charles when…everything was a blank after that. He looked around the room he was in. "Where the hell are we?"

Robin spoke cautiously. "Wyndamere, in the catacombs."

"How the hell did we get here?" He tried to get up but was still weak and could barely move.

"Hey, stop that. You need to rest. You have been in a coma for the last 4 months. You have had physical therapy but you are still weak." Robin started to re-evaluate his vitals.

"I don't understand Robin, why are we here?"

"Because I brought you here." Robert glared at the door. Helena was standing there with two of her guards behind her, guns drawn and at the ready. "Now please do not try anything. I would hate to hurt the bride on her wedding day."

Robert looked at Robin. "Wedding day?"

Helena walked over and smiled down at Robert. "Yes, today your dear little Robin becomes a Cassadine."

Robert struggled to sit up. "Like hell! My daughter will never be a Cassadine."

"Oh, but she will." She motioned and the guards entered the room. One grabbed Robin and pulled her away from Robert while the other held him down. Helena pulled out a gun and pointed it at Robin. "Stay still please, Mr. Scorpio, for your daughter's sake." Robert saw the gun trained on his daughter and stopped fighting.

"I thought we might need to do this." She signaled the guard holding Robin to let her go. "Over here dear Robin." Robin walked over to where Helena stood, eyes locked on her father the whole time. Helena then looked at the guard. "Go get the restraints. Mr. Scorpio is a little too dangerous to be left to his own devices in this room. However, I would never dream of you missing your daughter's wedding day. I will bring you a TV so you can watch the whole ceremony."

She looked at Robin. "You need to start getting ready my dear. I want you to look perfect for my grandson."

Robin nodded. "Can I at least say goodbye to my father?"

"Of course dear, I brought him here for you after all." Robin winced at those words. Her father was in danger because of her. Usually it was the other way around.

Robin walked up to her father, now restrained to the bed. "I love you Daddy." She kissed his forehead.

"I love you too which I why I am telling you that you don't have to do this. I'll be fine, I'll figure a way out of this but don't marry Cassadine."

Robin shook her head sadly. "I can't risk her killing you because I won't do what she wants. I will not have your death on my hands, not when I can save you." She left Robert's room to go and get ready for the wedding.

"Robin! Robin!" He stared at Helena, full of anger. "Why? Why force her to do this?"

"I have many reasons but I have to admit that it gives me great delight to see you in so much pain. Oh, these next few years are going to be so much fun for me." She walked over to the bed and ran her fingers down his arm. Robert tried to pull away but couldn't. "But even if by some miracle you were able to stop this wedding today, I still win. You see, there is already a Cassadine in your family."

"What are you talking about?" Robert was confused.

"Oh that's right, dear little Robin didn't get to tell you. Thanks to modern medicine and Dr. Obrecht, we now have something in common, a grandson. Nikolas and Robin have a beautiful baby boy."

"That's not possible. I would have heard if…"

Helena dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "Well, they both did just find out a couple of months ago. Dr. Westborne was kind enough to act as a surrogate for the child, but he is still their little boy."

Helena stared down at Robert. "Robin and her children are part of my family now Mr. Scorpio, and you know how I feel about family."

"The ceremony is at 2. I'll make sure you get to see the whole thing. I wouldn't want you to miss seeing your little girl walk down the aisle."

Helena and her guards then left Robert in his room to contemplate his next move. Somehow, he was going to save his little girl and his grandchildren from that woman.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

10 AM – 4 hours before the wedding

Patrick paced the dock. He, Anna, Jason and Nathan were waiting for the boat that would take them to Wyndamere. Thanks to a lot of money and Anna's skills at persuasion, one of the guards from Wyndamere had told them about an area where only Helena's personal guards were allowed in. It wasn't an exact location but, given the size of the catacombs, it did narrow the search area considerably.

"How much longer?" Patrick was starting to drive Anna crazy with his impatience.

"He'll be here soon." Anna stared Patrick down. "We need to be patient. I know you, you tend to act before you think when it comes to Robin but I need to you to be calm today. It may take a little while to find Robert and I have no idea what shape he'll be in when we do find him so we all must be as calm as we can today." She softened her stare. "Can you do that? Because if you can't then I will tie you up and lock you away until this is all over."

Patrick took a few deep breaths and nodded. He focused on Robin. "I can do this. It's just I have waited so long to get her back."

"I know and we will get her back but you need to trust me." Anna found Patrick's love for her daughter and the children one of his best qualities.

Nathan was watching for the boat while the other two talked. "Hey, it's here." He flagged the driver down.

The man landed the boat and the foursome boarded. Giving the man a small wad of cash, Anna waved him off the dock – he wasn't going with them. Anna knew that this boat was their best means of escape and she wanted to know exactly where it was when she needed it.

20 minutes later they landed on the far side of the island and made their way to the catacombs. "According to our new friend, we want one of the entrances close to the garden. We need to make sure which one Robert is in before we launch a full assault."

She looked at Jason and Patrick. "We are going to find a place for you two to hide out while Nathan and I do recon." Both men began to protest but Anna cut them off. "I have some experience with these catacombs and Detective West will have my back. Jason, I need you to stay with Patrick."

She looked Patrick straight in the eyes. "Patrick, you are a very important part of this mission but the reality is that you have never even shot a gun. For now I need you to just stay with Jason. Robin would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you."

Patrick knew she was right. He didn't like it, but she was right. He nodded his head in resignation.

They found a place for the two men to hide themselves in the garden while still being able to keep an eye on Anna and the entrances. Anna was not going to actually retrieve Robert without them, she just was going to figure out where he was. Once she had figured out where he was, they would go in as a group and rescue him.

"Hey man, don't worry." Jason was trying to keep Patrick calm. "Mac is going to be with her soon and he will stall the wedding until we get there. Maxie and Felicia are with the kids and I sent Max and Milo over to Liz's place just in case Helena decides to try anything." He placed his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "It's going to be okay. We are bringing her home today."

* * *

Robin lay on her bed just thinking and playing with the engagement ring on her finger. It was beautiful but it didn't feel right on her hand. That was because Patrick didn't give it to her.

She stood up and shook her head. It didn't matter now. In four hours she would marry Nikolas and there was nothing she or any else could do about it, short of a miracle.

And she had given up on miracles a long time ago.

Resigned to her fate, she started to get ready for the wedding.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Noon – 2 hours before the wedding

Mac was waiting for the launch. He was giving the bride away in lieu of Robert and needed to be there early for moral support. Anna was supposedly stuck on a mission and would not be able to make it. The entire guest list was very small, Alexis was coming by herself as Molly was out of town with her dad. Sam and Silas had planned to come but she had called Mac and told him to give Robin and Nikolas her best but Danny was sick and they were staying home with him.

Dante and Lulu arrived to ride over with Mac. Lulu was unsure of how she felt after finding out about Helena and the circumstances surrounding the wedding. Her brother seemed truly happy and in love with Robin but if what Anna had told them was true, it wasn't fair to him to go through with the wedding. Lulu had spoken to Robin after Patrick left the engagement party and she did not seem like a woman in love, at least not in love with Nikolas.

Her part of the plan was simple – she was to make sure Spencer was out of harm's way if anything happened. She was going early to talk to Nikolas and see if she could figure out what he knew about Helena and her plans. She was hoping she could prove her brother's innocence, that he was just another pawn in Helena's sick chess game.

"Did you bring it?" Dante looked at Mac and smiled.

"Of course I did Mac." Dante had brought something to throw into the engine of the launch after they landed at Wyndamere. They were literally going to throw a wrench in the works, a heavy duty one at that. With the launch shut down, no one would be able to get out to the island, including the kids. There was no way Robin would agree to walk down the aisle without Emma and Mal.

"Now are we all clear on what is going on today." Dante looked at Lulu when he said it.

She glared at her husband. "Yes, crystal clear." He wasn't as convinced of Nikolas's innocence as his wife was. He wanted to believe in him but he had seen some changes in Nikolas over the past year and not all of them were positive. He seemed almost obsessive about Robin and, while he understood how a man in love feels, he wasn't completely convinced that what Nikolas felt was love. He worried that Nikolas's Cassadine side was finally making itself known and his wife would be hurt in the process.

Mac sensed the tension between the two and tried to diffuse it. "So, where is Rocco today?"

"He's with my mom. She was thrilled to get a little alone time with him." Dante appreciated the effort.

"Where are Emma and Mal, Mac?" Lulu was worried about keeping all the children out of harms way.

"Hiding out at Liz's with Felicia and Maxie. Jason sent Max and Milo over to play guard dogs until we can guarantee Helena has been neutralized."

"I still can't believe that Jake is Jason. He should have come up in the database when I ran his fingerprints." Dante was skeptical of this latest revelation.

"I get what you are saying but he knows things that only Jason Morgan would know. Right now we need to concentrate on getting Robert and Robin away from that madwoman and then we can straighten out this mess with Jason." Mac wanted Dante focusing on the problem at hand.

"Of course Mac." Dante saw the launch approaching. He took Lulu's hand and smiled at her. "Come one everybody, it's show time."

The trio boarded the launch and headed to Wyndamere.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

1:30 PM – 30 minutes before the wedding

"Nikolas, I just want to make sure that you really want to marry Robin. I don't think she is over Patrick and I want you to be happy." Nikolas was pacing the room arguing with his sister. Lulu had been trying to get Nikolas to call off the wedding for the last half hour but nothing she said was getting through to him and Nikolas was beyond frustrated with her.

"Lulu, you need to listen to me – I want to marry Robin. I have never wanted anything more in my life." He stopped pacing and went over to her and, grabbing her by the arm, let his anger overtake his common sense. "Damn it Lulu, you have no idea what I have had to do to get us to this day!"

Lulu pulled away from him, shocked at his behavior. Trying to calm him down, she backed away and quietly asked, "What have you done Nikolas?"

Nikolas stood there for a moment, realizing what he had just said. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and looked back at her. "Lulu, God I am so sorry. I have been under so much pressure and not sleeping much because of the baby and I took it out on you. Please, please forgive me. I only want to be happy today and I want you to be happy for me. Please Lulu, forgive me?"

Lulu looked at Nikolas and realized that Dante was right – something was wrong with Nikolas. She wondered if his brain tumor was back or if he was being drugged again because he was not the brother she knew. She hated that Dante was right but if she was going to protect her brother and her nephew, she would need to go along with their plan.

"Of course I do. I shouldn't have pushed you – I just needed to be sure that you weren't going to get hurt." She headed for the door. "I love you. I'm going to go down to the ballroom and check on Dante and Mac."

"That's a great idea. Hey, maybe you could find out how close Maxie and Felicia are with the kids – Robin won't walk down the aisle without them." He gave a little laugh to try and alleviate the tension in the room. "And Lulu, I love you too."

She gave him a small smile and walked out the door.

* * *

Patrick and Jason had been in that same spot for hours, watching as Anna and Nathan explored the catacombs. Jason had managed to keep Patrick calm by telling him to keep his focus on getting Robin home. The calmer he stayed, the better their chances of rescuing both Robert and Robin. But Patrick was at the end of his rope. It had been over 3 hours and the wedding was happening in less than 30 minutes.

"Jason, we are running out of time."

"I know man, but you have to trust Anna." He looked Patrick in the eyes. "Robin isn't going to start the ceremony without the kids and the kids are hidden away at Liz's. I'm sure Dante and Mac managed to put the launch out of commission so we have more than just 30 minutes."

Patrick wasn't so sure. Robin wouldn't want to get married without the kids, that was true, but since she was being forced to marry Nikolas anyhow, he doubted Helena would care what Robin wanted.

He was about to tell Jason that when Anna and Nathan came running up. "We found him – there are 4 guards on him but that shouldn't be a problem. Timing is going to be the key issue. I'm sure Helena is still down there and I want to wait until she heads up for the ceremony."

Patrick couldn't believe what he was hearing. Wait until Robin is marrying that man – no way!

Anna could see what Patrick was thinking and answered his unspoken question. "Patrick, we are not going to allow that ceremony to happen. Jason and I will take care of the guards down here and get Robert while you and Nathan will go up to that damn castle and stall the wedding. We will meet you up there and then we will all leave this horrible island together and go home."

She hugged him. "Now go on, go up there and let's save our girl."

Jason and Anna stayed and waited for Helena to leave as Patrick and Nathan made their way up to the wedding.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

1:45 PM – 15 minutes before the wedding

"Where are they Uncle Mac?" Robin was furious that her children weren't there yet.

"I told you, there was a problem with the launch and they are still trying to fix it. I told Felicia and Maxie to take the kids to lunch until it's fixed." Mac hated lying to her but right now it was the best way to protect her. The less she knew, the safer she was.

Robin was certain that there was more to this story than her uncle was telling her. She had been so worried about her father that she had missed the fact that it was Maxie, not Felicia, who had called and offered to take the kids off her hands for the morning. She loved Maxie but taking on 3 kids, including Maxie's daughter Georgie, at once was a little much for her, even with her mom's help. No, there was definitely something else going on here. She gave her Uncle a stern glare.

"Oh my God, how could I have not seen this – you're trying to stall the wedding! You know I won't get married without my kids here with me so you arranged for them to be off the island." She began tapping her foot, glaring at Mac accusingly.

Mac thought quickly. "Come on Robin. Do you really think I would do that?" Robin raised her eyebrows at him. "Well, maybe I would but how do you explain the launch? I don't know a thing about boats. I think that maybe this is a sign that you should rethink this whole marriage. I mean, most of the people you love aren't here. Your mom, the kids, your dad…"

Robin winced at the mention of her father and Mac noticed. "Robin, is there something you want to tell me?" He was hoping to get her to tell him the truth but she didn't budge.

"Just that I am so happy and proud that you are here to walk me down the aisle again. I know we didn't get to finish the ceremony, but it meant the world to me to have you give me away at Patrick and mine's first wedding." Her eyes glistened with tears, remembering the day their daughter was born.

Mac put his arms around her and hugged her close. He hated knowing how upset she was and not being able to fix it. He decided to try to get her to open up to him one last time. "Sweetheart, you don't have to do this. Say the word and I will find a way to get you off this island."

She shook her head and pulled away. "No, what I need you to do is to see if there is a way to get my children here. I need them with me Uncle Mac. You check on that and I am going to fix my makeup."

She smiled at him as he walked out the door.

Robin sat down at the vanity and fixed her makeup. She was trying to act the part of the happy bride but it was getting harder to do in these last few minutes before the wedding. She leaned on the vanity and, closing her eyes, put her head in her hands. She was in the middle of taking some deep breaths in order to calm herself when she heard the door open. "How soon until the kids get here?"

"I am certain I do not know, nor do I care." Helena entered the room with her guards standing by her as always.

"But I can't get married without my kids." Robin looked at Helena in disbelief. Even she could understand how important it was for the children to be there.

"You can and you will. This is obviously a pathetic attempt by your ex-husband to stop this wedding but it will not work." Helena walked over and stared at Robin in the mirror. "Now, put on your best smile and head to the ballroom. It is time for you to officially join the Cassadine family."

"But my kids…"

"They will understand." Helena was starting to get angry. "My dear little bird you have two choices: you can either go to the ballroom and start the wedding on time or I can arrange for your father to bear the brunt of your refusal by, say, having a bone broken for every minute past 2 you delay the wedding. Which will it be?"

"I hate you." Robin spat the words at her but Helena just smiled at her.

"Spoken like a true Cassadine. I will be watching the ceremony dear Robin. If anything goes wrong, your father will pay. Are we understood?" Robin nodded her head. "Good – I will see you downstairs."

Before she left, Helena took one last look at Robin. "You really are a beautiful bride. My grandson is a lucky man."

Robin took a moment to steady herself. She then went down to the ballroom to start the wedding.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Dante was waiting for Mac when Lulu came up and grabbed him. He saw the look in her eyes and realized it not gone well with Nikolas. "Hey, it's ok. Just tell me what happened."

Lulu hugged him close, then pulled back and looked at him. "You were right, there is definitely more going on here than meets the eye and, unfortunately, my brother in right in the middle of it."

Dante knew something big had to have happened to cause her reaction. "Just take it slow and tell me what happened from the beginning."

Lulu held on to her husband. "He knows Dante, he knows that Robin is still in love with Patrick. He knows but he doesn't care. He said," she paused remembering the moment, "he said I had no idea what he had done to make this wedding happen. Dante, it scared me. It was like I was looking at Stavros, not Nikolas."

He pulled her close and held her as the tears she had been fighting finally came out. "Oh God Lulu, I am so sorry. But maybe you're right, maybe there is a logical explanation for the way he is acting and we will find out once we get Helena." He needed to give her a little hope that she hadn't lost her brother for good.

"I hope so Dante. I really do." She was wiping away the last of her tears when she heard Nikolas come up behind her.

"Lulu, may I speak to you for a moment?" Dante started to move towards him but Lulu tightened her hold on his arms and slightly shook her head. She turned around to face Nikolas.

"Yes Nikolas, what do you need?"

He noticed her red eyes. "Are you okay? Lulu, I could never forgive myself if…"

She stopped him and Dante both with her response. "Don't be silly, you know I always cry at weddings."

"If you're sure." She nodded at him. "Well, the kids are stuck in Port Charles since the launch has broken down but we decided to go ahead with the wedding as planned." Dante and Lulu were both surprised to hear that the wedding would continue even though Emma and Mal weren't there. "The problem is that Emma was supposed to stand up for Robin. We were wondering if you wouldn't mind standing up with Robin today."

"Of course I wouldn't mind. Is Spencer still the best man?"

Nikolas laughed. "Of course he is, he wouldn't forgive me if he wasn't."

Lulu smiled but inside she was wondering if he or Helena had given any consideration to how Robin and Emma felt about the situation. She knew Robin would not willingly walk down the aisle without her children being there so she was obviously being forced into it. She turned to Dante.

"I guess I better go check on the bride." She kissed him and went in search of Robin.

Dante looked at Nikolas. Every part of him wanted to punch Nikolas for scaring his wife but he knew that he needed to keep it together. He decided to try one last time to stop the wedding.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until we can get the rest of the family here? I mean it's not much of a wedding with just the 6 of us." Alexis had not been able to catch the launch before it "broke down".

"I can assure you that we are perfectly happy with our guest list. But, I have already promised Robin that we will do a second ceremony so that Emma, Mal and all our family can be there for it."

It was not a complete lie. He was shocked when Helena said that Robin wanted the wedding to go as planned, even without her children and assured him that they would do a second ceremony for everyone else as soon as possible.

Dante thought about it for a moment and then smiled at his brother-in-law. "Well if you're sure. Hey, I'm going to go check on Lulu, Mac and Robin. I guess I'll see you in a couple of minutes." He held out his hand. Nikolas took it and they shook. "Good luck."

Nikolas looked at Dante strangely, almost like he was in a trance. "I don't need luck, I have Robin."

Dante tried not to shudder at those words as he walked away. Lulu was right, Nikolas was acting like his father. He prayed for Robin's sake that they were able to get her out of here before she said I do. There may be no stopping him or Helena after that.

* * *

"Thank you Lulu, I truly appreciate you stepping in for Emma like this."

"Not a problem. I'm just sorry she won't be here to see her beautiful mom walk down the aisle."

Robin held back her tears. "Me too." She had to put on a brave face and pray Emma would be able to forgive her someday for doing this without her.

Lulu decided to try and give Robin a clue that help was coming. "Hey, do you remember when we went to rescue our dads on the Markham Islands?"

Robin laughed out loud. "Of course! It was you, me, Dylan and," she paused, smiling "Patrick. God, I really surprised him when I killed the snake with that machete."

Lulu began giggling. "Then there was my plan to distract the bounty hunters."

"Patrick and me making out in the bathtub. I got so caught up I barely even noticed that my dad and Holly were standing over us." Remembering that day, she laughed even louder. That memory of her with Patrick was one of her favorites, it was right at the beginning of their relationship and he saw a side of her that she rarely showed to anyone.

Then it turned from a happy memory to a painful one – a sharp pain to her heart. Memories of the love of her life who she could never be with again.

"I know!" Lulu failed to notice the change in Robin. "But he had to leave and then we ended up being rescued by your mom." Lulu prayed she was getting through to her. "You know, your mom may not be there for you all the time but she has this strange way of showing up just when you need her most."

Robin nodded at Lulu and looked at the grandfather clock in the hallway – 1:58. "I know, except today. I could really use her today."

"You never know, stranger things have happened – especially to us."

Robin looked down the hallway and saw Mac and Dante standing at the ballroom doors, deep in conversation. She let out a little laugh. "Well that's true but we need to get going – can't keep your brother waiting."

Lulu just nodded her head and walked with Robin to join the men.

Mac looked at her and smiled. "Are you sure you're ready to do this? Say the word and…"

"I'm sure Uncle Mac." Robin hugged him and held on tight while Lulu kissed Dante. Dante opened the doors and entered the ballroom.

Less than a minute later, the wedding march started and Lulu began walking down the aisle.


	37. Chapter 37

Just a short chapter before we head into the last part of our story!

Chapter 37

Patrick and Nathan had slowly made their way to the house. They were just getting ready to head in the front door when they heard the music start.

"Damn it Nathan, I tried to tell you that Helena wouldn't care if the kids were here or not!" Patrick was furious that there was a possibility that they could be too late to stop her from marrying Nikolas.

Nathan was trying to keep Patrick calm but h also understood Patrick's frustration. He had been in this same position with Maxie and that idiot Levi. But he also knew that Anna would get Robert and they needed to wait until they knew he was secure. "Listen, we cannot stop this wedding until we know that Anna has Robert."

Patrick started to protest but Nathan smiled at him.

"Like I said, we may not be able to stop the wedding yet but we sure as hell can stall it."

Patrick smiled back at him as they headed into Wydamere.

* * *

Robin and Mac made it down the aisle and he reluctantly gave her hand to Nikolas.

"Robin, you look amazing." Nikolas had never seen anything as beautiful as his bride at that moment.

"Thank you." Robin was about to say something else when she saw Helena standing to the side, phone in hand. She smiled at Nikolas. "Let's get married."

The preacher began the service. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in the bonds of holy matrimony. Marriage is a serious institution and should not be entered into lightly so I ask, before we begin the ceremony, if there is anyone who can show any just cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, let him speak his objection now or forever hold his peace."

Patrick ran into the room. "I object." He ran down the aisle to Robin and stared deep into her eyes. "There is no way in hell that you are marrying Nikolas today." He glared at Nikolas "Or any other day. She will never be your wife."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Robin stood there in shock as her ex-husband interrupted the ceremony. "Patrick, what are you doing?"

"Paying you back - you stopped me from making a huge mistake and marrying someone I wasn't in love with and now I am doing the same for you." Patrick smiled at her, purposely putting himself in between Robin and Nikolas.

Lulu reached over and grabbed Spencer's hand. "Spencer, why don't you and I go to your room and you can show me your new game?"

Spencer was confused. "But what about the wedding?"

"We'll come back down after your dad and Aunt Robin have a chance to talk to with Patrick, ok?" Lulu looked at Nikolas who nodded his consent. "Let's go." Spencer reluctantly led Lulu out of the ballroom.

Nikolas grabbed Patrick by the arm and turned him around. "What the hell do you think you are doing Drake?" Nikolas was doing his best not to lose his temper.

"I think I have been pretty clear about why I am here and what I am doing – Robin is not going to marry you. I know the truth and I am getting her out of here now." Patrick stayed in front of Robin while Mac and Dante moved up and stood behind her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about - Robin and I are getting married because we want to. Robin, please tell him." Nikolas didn't notice that she wasn't looking at him, she was looking behind him at Helena.

Dante followed her stare and saw Helena. Looking to the side, he got Nathan's attention in the doorway and tilted his head in her direction. Nathan went back out and around to try and find another way in the room out of Helena's sight.

"Robin, please tell him." Nikolas was pleading with her now.

Patrick turned back around and gently grabbed Robin's arms. "Look at me Robin, I know the truth – all of it. You need to trust me when I say that everyone is safe now – you don't have to do this."

Robin was confused. She could see in Patrick's eyes that he truly believed what he was saying but Helena was right there and she didn't know if Patrick knew about her dad. "Patrick," she started but before she could say anything else, he kissed her. Just as soon as the kiss started, it ended as Nikolas grabbed Patrick and pulled him away from her.

"You son of a bitch!" Nikolas punched Patrick right in the jaw.

"Nikolas stop!" Robin started to go towards the men but was pulled back by Mac.

"No Robin, I won't." Patrick hadn't gone down but he had stumbled back down the aisle, further from Robin than he wanted to be. Nikolas suddenly became calm, too calm. "It is our wedding day and he is trying to destroy it. He is trying to take you away from me and I will not have it."

Robin was shocked by Nikolas's sudden change and thought about what Patrick had just said. "What did he mean by the whole truth?" Nikolas's face drained of color. "Nikolas? What did he mean?"

He thought fast and took a few steps towards her. "Robin, you know he would do anything to stop us from getting married. I have no idea what he is talking about."

Patrick stepped forward, putting himself between Nikolas and Robin again. "It's over Nikolas. Whatever you and your grandmother had planned for Robin is over." He reached behind his back and took Robin's hands in his. "We are leaving this island, getting our kids and going home."

Nikolas looked at Patrick in disbelief. "There is no way I will ever let you take my son anywhere."

Patrick tightened his grip on Robin's hands. "Trust me, I would never dream of taking Spencer from you."

Nikolas shook his head. "Not Spencer, mine and Robin's child – Mal."

"You two don't have a child and you know it." He turned around and smiled at Robin. "Mal is ours."

Robin couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But how is that possible?"

Patrick shook his head. "I don't know but since it apparently involved Obrecht, are you really surprised?"

Nikolas didn't believe it for one second. "Robin, he is lying to you. It is just another trick to try and stop us from getting married." He glared at Patrick. "Why should she believe a word you are saying?"

"Because he is telling the truth." Everyone turned to see Anna standing in the doorway with Jason and Robert.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Robin ran down the aisle and hugged her parents. "Daddy, are you okay?"

"Of course sweetheart." He held on to her as Patrick, Mac and Dante came down the aisle and joined the group. He looked at the men. "Please tell me that you stopped her from saying I do."

Robin looked at Patrick. He answered for her. "Of course I did." He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "She's the love of my life, the only person she is marrying is me."

Suddenly they heard a voice coming from the other side of the room. "Bravo! I have to admit, I underestimated all of you." They turned around to see Helena standing next to Nikolas with a gun in her hand. "But nothing that has happened here changes any of our plans." She pointed her gun at Patrick. "Now, dear Robin, please come and finish the ceremony."

Robin put herself in front of Patrick. "No! It's over Helena." Nikolas looked at her, confused. "Nikolas, I'm sorry but Helena had my father and..."

Nikolas finished her statement, "she blackmailed you into marrying me."

Robin nodded her head. "I am so sorry. I care about you but I am in love with Patrick. I always have been and I always will be."

Nikolas shook his head and turned to look at his grandmother. "Is this true?" He didn't need to wait for her answer. "Why?"

"We will discuss this after the ceremony." She didn't hear Nathan walk up behind her.

"There will be no ceremony. Now put the gun down and your hands up lady."

Helena just smiled. "Oh my dear boy, do you really think this is the only gun I have control of in this room?" She nodded her head and 6 guards with machine guns came out of various hiding places, quickly securing the room and taking away any weapons that the group had. Nathan was pushed towards the group.

"Now then, where were we? Oh that's right – dear Robin was walking down the aisle."

As a whole, the group surrounded Robin as Patrick held her close. Robert stared Helena down. "I told you before, there is no way in hell that Robin will ever become a Cassadine. I mean come on Helena, there is no point to this whole charade anymore. Everyone knows the truth and you don't have any leverage anymore. Just let Robin live her life with her family. If you want revenge on me, then take me but leave my daughter in peace."

Helena thought for a moment. "But what better revenge could I have than to separate you from your only child." She walked towards Robert, slowly. "No, whether she says I do or not, Robin is coming with us. Her talents in the medical field make her invaluable to me."

Patrick held Robin so close that it was impossible to see where one began and the other ended. "You'll have to kill me to get her."

Helena laughed. "Do you honestly think I care what happens to you?"

"Enough!" Nikolas's voice echoed through the room. "I promised Patrick's safety and I intend to keep my word." He looked at Robin. "I promise you, I did not know about Robert or," sadness filled his eyes, "Mal."

Robin studied him before she spoke. "I believe you." Nikolas looked relieved. "But I think you know more about this whole situation than you are telling me."

"Whatever I have done, I have done because I love you and want the best for you." There was something in his face that Robin didn't like. "Grandmother, I have no doubts that there is back up coming at any moment, we need to collect Spencer and go."

Helena looked at her grandson in surprise.

He continued. "We need to make new plans – better to surrender the battle than lose the war."

Helena took a moment and then nodded at Nikolas, a little smile on her face. "Go and fetch my grandson and Mrs. Falconeri." Two of the guards left and returned with the pair. Lulu jumped into Dante's arms while Spence ran to his father.

"Are you okay?" Lulu nodded at her husband and then watched her brother as he walked towards her.

"I would never let anyone hurt you Lulu." His gaze then shifted to Robin. "We will be together someday, we both know it." He then glared at Patrick. "Someday soon, I promise."

He walked over to Spencer and took his hand and began to lead him away. Helena turned to follow but Robin yelled at her, stopping her in her tracks. "What did you do to him?"

Helena smirked at Robin. "I took what he felt for you and enhanced it, got him to focus on his future with you." She took a small step forward and Patrick instinctively blocked Robin from her. "Don't worry Dr. Drake, I am done with dear little Robin – for today."

Helena followed her grandsons down one of the many interior entrances to the catacombs while the guards kept the group in the ballroom. 20 minutes later they heard a helicopter leave the island and the guards disappeared down into the catacombs.

Patrick held Robin the entire time they waited. As soon as the guards left, they rushed out of Wyndamere and headed to the boat that would take them home.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

He held Robin's hand all the way to the boat, refusing to lose contact with her for even a moment. Her father helped her onto the boat, hugging her again. Robert went to drive the boat with Nathan while Jason and Anna got the boat ready to cast off. Dante took Lulu below deck so he could calm her down, she was upset about what Nikolas had done and trying to wrap her head around it.

Patrick took Robin to a seat in the middle of the boat and sat her down, wrapping a blanket around both of them.

"I hope you still have my clothes at home. I would really like to get out of this dress." Robin told him, laughing softly.

"I can't wait to get you out of that dress either." He gave her his best come hither look. "But to answer your question, of course I still have your clothes at home. I was thinking that first we could get you home and changed. Then we can call Liz and ask her to bring our kids home. You know, I found Emma's old bassinet last night and brought it up so that Mal would have a place to sleep tonight."

Robin smiled when Patrick used the phrase our kids. "Of course you did, thank you. But Patrick I still am confused as to how Mal is your son. Don't get me wrong, that is the best news you could have given me but I don't know how it happened."

Anna had been listening to them and spoke up. "I have a theory about that." She sat down across from the couple. "Patrick, Dr. Obrecht had full access to your house for months on end. I am assuming that you and Sam were..."

Patrick unhappily answered the question that was being asked. Looking away from Robin he said a quiet yes.

Robin turned his face back to her. "It's okay. We were divorced and you were being brainwashed. I am not happy about it but I understand. It's not like before."

Anna continued, "and I assume that given your history with Robin, you took proper precautions."

"Of course, always." Patrick couldn't believe Anna would even ask him that.

"Well, I could see Obrecht using that to help her with her plan." Robin and Patrick were both surprised at how far Obrecht would go. "She hated working for Helena and doing her bidding. I believe that this was her way of getting the last laugh on her – stopping Helena from getting the grandchild she wanted to create between Nikolas and Robin."

They all sat there in silence for a few minutes, absorbing the scenario Anna had laid out. Finally Patrick spoke. "I really don't care how it happened, I couldn't be happier to be that little boy's father."

"Hey, can I at least get a hug?" Jason had walked up behind the couple and been listening to the conversation. He couldn't be happier for Robin and Patrick and was proud to have played a part in reuniting the couple.

"Of course!" Robin jumped up and hugged her old friend. "I still can't believe it's you! When did you get your memory back?"

"I woke up with my memory back after the collapse." He paused for moment and looked Robin straight in the eyes. "All of my memories."

Robin was shocked. "You mean, you remember everything from when you were Jason Quartermaine?"

"Yes. I was as surprised as you are. I remember everything." He was still uncertain how he felt about it. "Now that you are safe I need to figure who I want to be – Jason Morgan or Jason Quartermaine."

Robin considered what he was saying. "Who says you have to be either one?"

Jason looked at her and nodded his head. "That is true." He sighed. "Well, I don't have to figure it out tonight. Tonight is a celebration." As they approached the dock he gave his former love a hug. "Tonight, we are finally going home."

Patrick stood up and pulled Robin into him, his chin resting on top of her head, his chest against her back, his arms wrapped tight around her. Robin smiled and relaxed into him. "I am home."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Seriously, you do not need to carry me over the threshold." Robin laughed as Patrick picked her up and carried her into their house.

"I know but maybe I just like having you in my arms again." Patrick walked with her in his arms into the living room. He whispered in her ear "welcome home Robin," set her down and kissed her.

She looked around the house – it hadn't changed, even their wedding picture was in the same place. She walked over to the coffee table and picked it up, hugging it. Patrick put his arms around her and felt wetness on his arms. Turning her around to face him, he saw she was crying. "Robin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…" she paused, wiping her tears away, "I never thought I'd be here. This morning I thought that my life with you was over. I thought I would never come home, never be with you again. Even now, I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. I am so afraid that I am going to wake up and this has all been a dream. I'll wake up still at Wyndamere, still being forced to marry Nikolas."

Patrick leaned over and kissed her again, running his hands down her back and then pinching her bottom. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"So you did feel that? I guess that proves you aren't dreaming." Robin laughed, a real happy laugh, the first time she had done that over a year. "It's over Robin. Helena and Nikolas are gone. Mal is our son and Nikolas has no claims on either one of you."

He gently put his hand under her chin and lifted it up until she was staring straight into his eyes. "You are home now and no one is ever going to take you away from us again." He looked at her dress. "I think you might want to get out of that now."

She had completely forgotten she was still in her wedding dress. "Oh God yes!" She set down the picture and started heading to their bedroom. She looked back over her shoulder at him. "When are Felicia and Maxie bringing the kids home? I assume that's what you and Mac were talking about before you got out of the car."

Patrick smiled at her. "Actually, Mac thought that we might want to have a little time to ourselves so they took the kids for the night." She looked at him, surprised. He explained, "I love our children and I can't wait to start our life together as a family but tonight I need to be with you and give you my undivided attention. Tomorrow we are going over there so we can do a big family reunion brunch and Emma is going to spend the night teaching Mac how to make the best chocolate chip pancakes."

"Like the ones her daddy makes?" Robin smirked at him.

"Exactly."

"Well, I think that is an excellent idea. In fact, I see only one problem right now." She turned around and walked back to him.

"What's that?" Patrick didn't see anything wrong.

She looked him, full of want and love. "I don't think I can get out of this dress by myself? Do you think you can help me?"

Patrick picked her back up in his arms as she started giggling again. "I thought you'd never ask. Let's get this damn thing off you. I've got something much better for you to wear."

"Really, what's that?" Robin wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Patrick deepened the kiss, only pulling away for a moment to answer her. "Me."

He carried her into their bedroom so they could properly begin their reunion.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Patrick woke up and stretched out only to find an empty space next to him. He jumped up and looked around the room, praying that it wasn't a dream, that Robin was really home. He looked at the floor and saw her dress there, lying in a heap but where was she?

"Hey, you're awake!" Robin came through the bedroom door wearing one of his old t-shirts and carrying two cups of coffee. She looked so damn good in his shirt. "You were snoring soundly when I went to get the coffee started." She sat down on the bed and kissed him while handing him the cup.

"Thank God!" Robin looked at him, confused. "When I woke up and you weren't here I thought that I had dreamed yesterday or, even worse, that…"

"Helena and Nikolas had taken me again." She put her cup down and leaned into Patrick. He immediately followed suit so he could take her in his arms again. "Look, my parents have a guard outside the house and I am sure that Helena and Nikolas are out of the country by now. Let's just enjoy this morning. We still have another 3 hours until we need to be at Uncle Mac's and I can think of much better ways to spend it than worrying about the Cassadines." She reached up and kissed him.

He smiled at her. "Who?"

He grabbed her and they slid back under the covers, deciding to take full advantage of the time they had alone together.

* * *

Mac heard the knock on the door from the kitchen. He looked at Felicia and Emma and quickly wiped his hands on a dishrag. "I'll get it – you two finish making the batter." With a quick smile to Mal, sitting in his car seat, he headed through the living room to the front door. He opened it to see his niece and her ex-husband deep in a kiss.

"Uh, hello?" Mac tried to act bothered by it but the fact was he couldn't be happier to see Robin and Patrick back together and so happy.

Robin at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry Uncle Mac."

Patrick, on the other hand, didn't care. He smirked at Robin. "I'm not."

She rolled her eyes and came into the house, taking off her coat as she asked where the kids were. Mac directed her to the kitchen. Giving Patrick one last kiss, she headed to the kids while Patrick stayed behind to talk to Mac.

"How's she doing, really?" Mac was concerned about his niece, she had been through a lot over the past 4 years and he just wanted her to be happy.

"You know Robin, she seems to be okay, putting on a brave face. I am going to encourage her to talk to someone, maybe Kevin." Mac nodded his head, it would be good for Robin to have someone to talk to who wasn't directly involved with the situation. "The biggest problem we have is I think she is still in denial about how involved Nikolas was in this whole plot."

Mac looked at Patrick in disbelief. "What do you mean? She heard Nikolas admit that he was involved in this, maybe not everything but he certainly isn't innocent. I have to admit Patrick, I am worried. Whatever Helena did to him has pushed what was a teenage crush into a full-fledged obsession and I don't think he wants to come back. He's more like his father than any of us knew."

Patrick nodded his head in agreement. "I know Mac but Robin still sees the man who was her friend all those years, not what he has become. I think we have time on our side and we need to take full advantage of it. They aren't going to make a move anytime soon and I think that between us, Anna, Robert and Jason, we can keep Robin and the kids safe and here with us."

Mac sighed, hoping Patrick was right. "Alright, we can talk about this after everyone gets here. I invited your Dad but he called and is going to be here later, something about covering an emergency at the hospital. Maxie, Nathan and Georgie should be here soon, Maxie wanted to come early to spend some time with Robin. Anna and Robert are at her place. He is resting so they'll get here right before we eat." Mac suddenly had tears in his eyes as a realization hit him. He put his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "Our whole family together under one roof – I didn't think that would ever happen again."

"Me either Mac." Patrick looked at the man who had been with him and Robin constantly since they first got together, the only parent to witness firsthand all the highs and lows they had been through.

"There is just one thing left to do."

"What's that?"

Patrick pulled Robin's engagement and wedding rings out of his pocket. "Ask Robin to marry me – again."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Robin smiled as she carried Mal into the house. "Welcome home son."

Patrick and Emma came in shortly after carrying in supplies for Mal including diapers and formula. The couple had already decided to go furniture shopping for Mal's room the next day. Between brunch and the meeting of the minds regarding Robin and the kids safety, they were all exhausted by the time they left Mac's and only had the energy left to pick up the basics. Robin placed the sleeping boy in the playpen Patrick had set up in the living room while Emma ran upstairs to play. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, smiling at their son.

"He has my dimple, why didn't I see that before?" Patrick knew he felt a connection to Mal from the first moment he held him but he had thought it was just because of Robin.

"Because we didn't think it was possible. Now that we know the truth, we can see how much he looks like both of us." Robin pulled his arms around her even tighter – she was never safer than in his arms.

"If Anna hadn't found that file…" Robin stopped him.

"But she did." She turned around and put her arms around his waist. "And let's be honest, it was your stubborn refusal to give up on us that brought us here. You never gave up on me or us." She was on the verge of tears, getting ready to broach the one subject they had avoided since her return.

"Hey, Robin what's wrong?" He saw the tears there, threatening to spill out but he didn't know why.

"Come on," he sat her down on the couch, "tell me what is going on in the pretty little head of yours."

Robin took a deep breath and looked at their sleeping son before speaking. "It's about Gabriel."

Patrick shook his head. He knew where this was going and he needed to put her at ease. "Robin, that is not your fault. Victor caused that accident because he could, not because of anything you did, you know that." He took her hands and stared into her dark brown eyes. "You were doing everything you could to protect not only me and Emma but Gabriel as well and I know that."

"But I wasn't there when you and Emma needed me the most!" Robin stood up and began pacing the living room. She was trying to speak quietly so as not to wake Mal but the pain and guilt was evident in her voice. "If I hadn't gone with Victor in the first place, Gabriel would still be alive. It is my fault!"

Patrick needed her to know he didn't blame her. "If you hadn't gone with him that night I have no doubts he would have made you disappear again and he would have done the same thing to keep you in line. The only person responsible for Gabriel's death is Victor Cassadine." He stood up and pulled her into his arms, holding her as close as he could. "Victor was a powerful and dangerous man who made our lives a living hell for almost 2 years. Let's not give him another day."

Robin wanted to believe him, she really did, but the guilt still hung on her. Patrick could almost feel it weighing her down and suddenly realized why it was so hard for her. Sabrina and Patrick had lost their son but he and Robin had theirs.

"Robin, I will never forget Gabriel. He was a beautiful baby and I will always love him, but please do not feel like it is unfair that we have our son when Sabrina doesn't. This is in no way your fault and what happened with Sabrina after he died is not your fault either."

After Gabriel's death, Sabrina had had a nervous breakdown and attempted to kill Ava Jerome's unborn baby girl, mistakenly believing that Ava was responsible for the accident that killed their son. She have been found not guilty by reason of temporary insanity and placed in a psychiatric facility until the judge felt she was no longer a danger to herself or others. "I will talk to Carlos and let him know about Mal so he can explain it to Sabrina the next time he visits her."

"Victor is the bad guy here Robin, not you – okay?" He looked at her and she nodded her head unconvincingly. "But, I do want to talk to you about something and this seems like the best time to bring it up." He led her back to the couch and sat her down.

"You have been through hell over the past 4 years. You have been kidnapped several times, blown up, held at gunpoint, given shock treatments, physically intimidated and emotionally manipulated. You were forced to lie to me, Emma and your mom as well as lied to by someone you trusted literally with your life. That is a lot to deal with, even for someone as strong as you." Robin was crying again as he held her.

"I'm not saying this to upset you; I'm trying to make a point. I think that it might be a good idea if you made an appointment with Kevin and give yourself a chance to talk to someone who isn't as close to the situation as everyone else you know is." Robin slowly sat up and looked at him. "Physically I know you are okay. You were given your meds, 3 meals a day and a place to sleep but there is much more to your health than just that so please just consider it?"

Robin nodded her head and then laid back against Patrick. "I think it's a good idea and I will call him first thing in the morning but for tonight I just want to enjoy spending time with my husband and our children." She winced when she realized what she had just said. "I'm sorry Patrick, I meant, I just…"

Patrick got a small smile on his face. "I know Robin. That is actually something else I wanted to talk to you about." She turned around and looked at him, her face still showing traces of the tears she had just shed. "I have something for you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out her engagement ring and held it in his closed fist while he spoke. "I have spent the past 6 weeks telling you over and over again that you were never going to marry Nikolas because you were supposed to be married to me. I wasn't just saying that because I was trying to stop the wedding, I was saying it because it was the truth. You and I are soul mates, meant to be together, to comfort each other, drive each other crazy, and love each other for the rest of our lives. You are the only woman I have ever loved or made love with. In my heart you have always been my wife. This is our family and I want it back."

Robin's tears flowed down her face again but this time they were happy tears.

"Robin, please do me the honor of marrying me – again." He opened his fist revealing the ring.

Robin didn't hesitate for even a moment. "Yes! Of course I will marry you."

She kissed him as he slipped the ring back on her finger. Like her, it was finally back where it belonged.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

One month later

Robin stared at herself in the mirror in Monica's bedroom. Anna came up behind her and smiled at her beautiful baby girl – standing there in her wedding dress. "Oh Robin, you are so beautiful."

"Grandma's right mommy, you look beautiful. Daddy is going to love it!" Emma was beyond thrilled that her mommy and daddy were getting married today.

"I certainly hope so but I think he is going to love what the other beautiful girl walking down the aisle is wearing more." Robin smiled at her little girl. "Emma, you have great taste in dresses. Have you been hanging out with your Aunt Maxie again?"

Emma giggled. "Maybe." Emma had picked out her own dress for the wedding and had helped Robin pick out hers. Robin had insisted on something a little simpler for this wedding. Emma protested but eventually they found a dress they both loved.

Anna picked up Emma and then hugged Robin. "Look at us, three gorgeous ladies. The men downstairs won't know what hit them."

"You can say that again." They heard a voice say from the hallway.

"Grandpa!" Emma squirmed out of Anna's arms and ran over to Robert, jumping onto him. "Doesn't Mommy look beautiful!"

Robert picked up his granddaughter and then smiled lovingly at his little girl. "She certainly does." He looked back at Emma. "Do you think I could get a moment alone with Mommy before the wedding?"

"Sure Grandpa. Grandma Anna and I will go and check on Daddy and Grandpa Noah. I'm sure he is getting nervous," she said, sounding very serious. "He needs me to check on him." She ran back and grabbed Anna's hand. "Come on Grandma."

Anna laughed as her granddaughter pulled her out the room. "Robin, we will see you in just a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you too Mom." Robin laughed at the sight of her daughter pulling her mom out the door. She looked back in the mirror and sighed.

"You okay luv?" Robert knew that Robin and Patrick belonged together but he hoped that it wasn't too soon for them to get remarried.

"I'm great Daddy. I just," Robin paused gathering her thoughts, "I guess I'm just scared. What if Helena or Nikolas try something?" Tears began to run down her face as she looked at her dad. "Patrick and I have worked so hard to get back here, back together and I am just so afraid that something is going to happen that stops us from getting married. Kevin says it is perfectly normal, especially after everything I have been through but still…"

"But still you are scared." Robert hugged Robin. "I promise you that nothing is going to stop this wedding today unless you want it to." He looked at her. "Do you believe me?"

"Of course I do."

"And do you want to marry Patrick today?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "More than anything."

"Then that is all that matters. Now I think I had better get you out to that garden before that soon to be husband of yours has a nervous breakdown. You know he is driving his father and your uncle nuts right now." Patrick was in Edward's old office getting ready. Jason had recently begun rebuilding his life and part of that was moving back into the Quartermaine mansion to get to know his family again. The second he heard that Robin and Patrick were getting remarried he insisted they do it in the rose garden.

Robin laughed and wiped her tears away. "Of course he is. You should have seen him earlier, trying to get that little bow tie on Mal. It took him forever and it was a clip on."

"Hey, you saw him before the wedding? That's bad luck."

Robin looked her father straight in the eyes. "After everything we have been through, I think seeing each other on our wedding day is the least of our worries. Anyway, it is only if I am in my dress that it's bad luck and I wasn't."

Robert raised his eyebrows at her. "You weren't in your dress?"

"Dad!" Robin rolled her eyes at her father. "Not like that – Emma and I took Mal to Patrick so I could get ready."

Patrick and Robin had decided that they would have their children stand up for them, Emma as maid of honor and Mal as best man. Of course, since Mal couldn't actually walk down the aisle, Noah would carry him and hold him during the ceremony. It was really more of an honorary title but it was important to Patrick to have Mal up there with him, especially since they had missed their first few months together thanks to Helena and Obrecht.

"Alright. So my beautiful girl, shall we go? Your family awaits." Robert held out his hand to her and she took it, smiling.

They left the room and headed out to the garden. Her father was right – nothing was going to stop her from marrying Patrick today.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Patrick stood at the altar with Noah and Mal. Although he was trying his best not to, he was shaking like a leaf. Noah noticed even though he was busy cradling his grandson. "You okay sport?"

Patrick looked at his dad. The sight of his father and son standing there together made him smile. "Just want to get this over with."

Noah laughed. "Ready for the honeymoon?"

Patrick shook his head. "It's not that, although I definitely am. No, I am just worried that something is going to happen to stop us from getting married." He reached over and patted his sleeping son's back. "Maybe we should have just done what Robin suggested and gone to city hall."

"Patrick, there is nothing wrong with wanting a real wedding with both your children and your family to witness it." Mal whined a little bit so Noah began gently rocking him. "Today isn't just a celebration of your remarriage, it is a testament to how much you and Robin love each other. Trust me, there is not a person here today who is not thrilled to see you two get remarried, especially me. You two have earned this, enjoy it. Now you tell me what is really going on."

Patrick sighed. "What if Nikolas or Helena do something today? I interrupted Nikolas and Robin's wedding and I could see them stopping ours in retaliation."

Noah understood what Patrick was saying and tried to comfort him. "Son, the same people who stopped that wedding are making sure this one happens. Security is tighter here than at a prison. Jason has spared no expense with the guards and the security system is top of the line." It didn't work - Patrick wouldn't relax until he and Robin were actually said I do.

The preacher came up to the altar and the music started up. Patrick took a deep breath and concentrated on the end of the aisle. He saw his beautiful daughter walk down the aisle, smiling broadly at her daddy. He smiled back at her but his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. She took her place on the left side of the altar as Robin and Robert appeared at the end of the aisle.

She was beautiful, arm in arm with her father as they strolled down the aisle. She kept her eyes on him, tears of joy already forming in her eyes. Within moments she was with Patrick and their children standing in front of the preacher as her father sat down in the front row with Anna and Mac.

"Welcome everyone. Patrick and Robin have chosen you, those special and important to them, to witness and celebrate the reuniting of their life together. Today, as we create this marriage, we also create a new bond and new sense of family - one that will undoubtedly include all who are present here today. I ask who gives this woman to this man today."

Smiling, Robert stood up. "Her mother, her uncle and I do." He sat back down after giving his daughter a wink.

"Very well. The bride and groom have decided to skip the formalities and go straight to their vows." The crowd laughed as Patrick smiled at Robin. The couple had decided to make the ceremony as quick as possible; to them this was just a formality. They also didn't want to give anyone a chance to object.

Patrick took a deep breath and then took Robin's hands in his. "I am a jerk." Robin looked at him in shock. "There's a point, just let me get to it. I let my selfishness and hurt stop me from seeing what was actually going on with you and I gave up. I believed the lies I was being fed and not what I felt and knew in my heart. I forgot that walking out is acceptable, giving up isn't."

He began shaking with emotion as the tears came. "But then I got a miracle, a second chance. You came back to me. You came back to me and we were blessed to get not only another chance but a beautiful son. I promise you now, in front of everyone that we love, that nothing will come between us again. We will fight, it's in our nature, but we will always find the compromise. We will challenge each other to always be our best in and out of the hospital. Most importantly, we will love without doubt because we are soul mates and nothing and no one will ever separate us or make me question it again. I love you, beyond reason, always."

Robin's tears cascaded down her face. "Patrick, the only reason we are standing here today is because of your faith in our love and our family. You were my strength when I didn't have it, my faith when I lost it, my courage when I was too afraid to fight. You have given me more than I could ever repay."

"From the moment we met, you have made a point of showing me that I could have everything I never thought I could. You have given me a future when I was certain one wasn't possible. You have given two beautiful children." She paused to smile at Emma and Mal. "You have given me you and I could not want or ask for more. You are my soul mate and nothing and no one will ever separate us again. I love you, beyond reason, always."

There wasn't a dry eye in the garden after the two finished their vows. Even the preacher took a moment before continuing the ceremony.

"Do you Patrick take Robin to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, til death do you part?"

Patrick smiled at Robin. "I do."

"Do you Robin take Patrick to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, til death do you part?"

Robin nodded happily. "I do."

"Do you have the rings?"

Noah and Mal handed Patrick Robin's wedding ring. He took Robin's left hand back in his and spoke. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Emma handed her mom Patrick's ring. She took his left hand in hers and spoke. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The preacher smiled at them but they remained fixed on each other. "By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Patrick, you may kiss your bride."

The words were barely out of his mouth and Patrick grabbed Robin and kissed her. Oblivious to the people around them cheering, they kept kissing until Noah finally got Patrick's attention. "Uh Patrick, you've got plenty of time for that later."

Patrick laughed, holding his wife in his arms. "You're right dad." He looked down at Robin. "We have all the time in the world."

Taking his son in his arms and with Emma walking between them, the Scorpio-Drakes walked down the aisle to start their lives together.

* * *

Nikolas sat at his desk and stared at the photographs in his hand of the wedding. His investigator had gotten some wonderful shots for him. Robin looked beautiful in her wedding dress and they all looked happy, especially Patrick.

He picked up a photo of Patrick and his father. "Enjoy it while it lasts Drake. Robin and I will be together again, soon."

Dr. Endicott knocked and came into the room. "Everything is ready Mr. Cassadine. The subject has been prepped and the procedure will begin shortly."

"Thank you – I will expect to kept up to date on all developments." He dismissed the man with a wave of his hand. He picked up a picture of Robin from the desk. "Soon, Robin, soon."

The End

I am continuing this storyline in a second story called Coming Back Around. The first chapter will be up tomorrow.


End file.
